Fiery Tales from the Great Sea
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Random snippets of the crazy love shared between the Hero of Winds and his favorite Princess/Pirate. Telink and lots of it
1. Diner

A/N: This is just a dumping area for all the small Telink ideas I've had. Enjoy

* * *

"This is a nice place, Tetra. It should be easy to clear my mind in a spot like this," Link smiled as he took his seat in the booth against the wall. The restaurant was largely deserted, but Tetra led him to a seat in the isolated corner regardless.

"It's a shame that our quality time was interrupted earlier so I wanted to make it up to you here," Tetra apologized.

Link expected Tetra to take the seat next to him only to see her make a quick check of her surroundings before diving under the table

"Oh yes, this is quite serious. You're ready to bust out down here," Tetra remarked upon observing the shape of his genitals straining within his shorts.

"Here? Now?" Link started to fidget in his seat as Tetra started to play with him through his clothing.

"You were the one complaining about having to go around town with a boner. I felt bad for leaving my earlier work unfinished, and I figured this would be the quickest way to deal with it. It's why I took this corner table after all."

With him in no position to resist without making a scene, Tetra undid his fly and reached inside to grab her prize. After a little fighting with his underwear, she managed to pull his penis out through the opening of his pants.

"Look at you, all hot and bothered," she gave it a few warm-up strokes, "Don't tell me you're not at least a little bit excited to do it in a place like this."

The rigidity in his penis told her she was right when she got her tongue against the shaft. Link tensed up under her ministrations in a struggle to maintain his composure so nothing would slip. His focus remained on being as quiet as possible until a somewhat familiar face came up to take his order.

"Good afternoon and welcome to our establishment," the blonde haired waitress greeted him," I'm Mila and I'll be taking your order today."

"Mila..." the name rung a few bells in Link's mind.

"Oh it's you!" the waitress recognized him as well, "Mr. Ally of Justice."

"Y-Yeah, I remember you," he fought off a shudder while making the connection, "You're the girl from that old shop."

"That's in the past now, but I'm still working to make an honest living thanks to the advice you gave me."

"Oh gee. I didn't know it meant that much to you..."

"It was the start of me turning my life around, but enough about that. What can I get for you?"

Link struggled to think up an order with Tetra still going to town on him underneath the table.

"I... Ugh," he suddenly jerked his head.

"Actually wasn't there a girl who came in with you?" Mila asked.

"S-She'll be back shortly..."

"Is that so?" Mila leaned in to examine Link's reddening face. She let out a sigh after a few moments, "Oh, so that's how it is..."

"W-What?" Link tried to hide his guilt with Tetra refusing to let up. Mila simply gave him a sneer before dropping down to her knees and poked her head under the booth.

"You know, it's part of my job to suggest one of our world famous hotdogs to our customers, but it looks like you already decided to help yourself, " she taunted Tetra who had paused her jerking in surprise.

"What?" Tetra shrugged defiantly, "I thought I was pretty quiet."

"Every couple looking to get each other off with their meal always takes this same damn table. It's gotten pretty easy to spot the face of a guy getting his junk worked on."

"Well aren't you a clever one?"

"But more importantly than that..." Mila continued with her eyes opening a bit wider, "I've got to say, holy hell, look at the fucking size of the trouser snake you've got here! I really underestimated you once again, Link. None of my boyfriends have had a schlong half as nice as this. You really got yourself quite the man, Miss uh..."

"Tetra."

"Tetra? I'm Mila, your waitress this afternoon."

"I heard. So you're friends with Link?"

"From long ago, but he's certainly grown up a lot since then."

Being spotted hadn't deterred Link's erection one bit. It even seemed to rise up a bit more to the occasion. Link facepalmed but also felt a fuzzy sense of pride when he noticed Tetra was now holding up his dick like a freshly caught fish for Mila to admire.

"Does that thing even fit, like all of it?"

"You'd be amazed how much stretching you can do when you want it bad enough."

"What's the exact size on this thing? I need a number," she turned back up to Link, "I know how you boys are. There's no way you haven't measured."

Link neither openly confirmed nor denied her allegations, but merely deferred to Tetra with a bashful smile.

"Does it matter?" Tetra raised an eyebrow "It's certainly bigger than your men."

"I know and I hate it. All these years of living on cocktail wieners and it's the jumbo sausage that I let get away."

"Uh... sorry?" Link wasn't sure if he should apologize.

"Of course..." Mila shifted to a much more coy tone, "if you ever find yourself alone I'd love to get you over to my place. I may not have much experience wrapping a piece of meat that fat, but I promise I'm a fast learner..."

Tetra felt his member twitch at the proposal and gave it a tough squeeze to remind Link of his status.

"I'm only messing with you," Mila tried to calm Tetra down when she saw Link jolt in pain, "Now, ordinarily I'm supposed to remove the fornicators from the premises, but I'd hate to blue ball you after what you did for me. As long as I'm standing here you shouldn't draw any more attention, but try to make it quick and don't let it drip on the floor. I hate wiping up splooge."

With Mila now providing an extra bit of cover for her, Tetra could now be more bold in her actions. She popped the head into her mouth and hastily started speeding her lips across his length. Mila watched as his mouth hung open and could see him having shivers all over. Making sure none of the other employees would stop by, she leaned over to start talking to Link again.

"Wow, she really can get her mouth around it. Quite the jaw she's got. That must've taken practice. Feel good?"

"Uh-uh-huh," he babbled.

"Does she use her tongue well too?"

"D-Definitely," he answered. His mind suddenly took extra notice of the lines her tongue was tracing all around him.

"She must have great lung capacity to take in that much for this long. Is her suction good too?"

"R-Really tight," he confirmed. Indeed, Tetra's air pressure had locked down from all around him.

"Shit, now she's got you all the way to the base. I can tell she has great control over her gag reflex. You must be in her throat by now. Is it nice and cozy in there?"

"H-Hot... so hot..." he hummed. Her thoat muscles were giving his glans quite the pampering now and her hands were now applying their talents to his scrotum.

"Well, somebody's definitely a swallower. Just look at her go to town on those big balls of yours. She must really want you to cum right into her stomach."

"Y-Yeah, she does..."

"You got a big load for her?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then you shouldn't hold back. Us girls hate to be kept waiting. Go on and do it."

Mila drew a little closter to thee now very fired up Link to offer him a gentle peck on the cheek. This seemed to really set him off as Tetra found his cock throb intensely before blast its first wave of semen down her esophagus. He closed his eyes with a contented groan while Mila gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Tetra held up her end of the deal by guzzling down everything Link was shooting out. Mila gave a low, impressed whistle when she released him and finished off his load with one final gulp. Seeing Link trying to ctach his breath from his orgasm prompted Mila to give him an encouraging pat on the back while Tetra finished up. Returning Link's relaxed penis to its hiding place, Tetra zipped up his fly and returned to her spot across from him in the booth.

"I hope you didn't fill up on your appetizer, Tetra," Mila quipped, "Our own hot dogs are pretty good too."

"Actually, we prefer burgers," she corrected her with Link nodding, "I like extra mayo on mine with a juicy pickle. Both medium."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. It'll be ready shortly," Mila jotted down the information before walking to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Link?" Tetra started talking once the waitress was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends are fucking weird."

"I know."

-THE END-


	2. Measuring Up

It had been a routine day of resupplying for the Great Sea pirates on another one of their journeys. The whole crew had spent the day jumping from merchant to merchant trying to find the best deals. Upon returning from her rounds Tetra seemed to be unusually despondent and requested that Link join her in her room, but, after a long day of wandering all around the the island, all Link wanted to do is fall straight back onto the bed. He collapsed onto the sheets as Tetra seemed to be mulling over something.

"Link?" Tetra suddenly spoke up after a short time of pondering.

"Yeah?"

"I'll just go ahead and say it. Do you think my ass is too big?" she asked almost matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" he had a hard time registering her question

"Do you think my ass is too big?" she repeated.

Link blinked in surprise when his mind finally wrapped around what she was asking.

"What?"

"I'm talking about my butt! What do you think of it?!" she started to grow impatient.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I wanted to know what you think!"

The plain truth was that Link truly adored Tetra's surprisingly curvaceous figure. Even the mere mention of Tetra's rear was enough to cause him to start to get a boner, but he wanted to figure out her intentions before answering.

"Shouldn't it matter more what you think? Do you think it's big?"

"Well sort of," Tetra seemed confused, "I mean it's just I went shopping for some new clothes on that last island we were on and recently I was having some trouble squeezing into certain pants. I got my figure remeasured so I could find something that fits, and the results were a bit absurd."

"So get a larger size. No shame in the truth," he attempted to reason with her.

"I just put so much effort into keeping in adventuring shape. It doesn't feel right for a captain to be so... round. That's why I wanted to hear your thoughts."

"I don't want you reshaping yourself based on what I think. You should be more confident and work towards the figure you want to have. Plus, what if I happen to like big butts?"

"So you wouldn't like me with a smaller butt?" Tetra almost seemed insecure now.

"I'll take you as you are just as you took me. I mean remember how much trouble you used to have with my penis size, but you learned to handle my dick just for me."

"Well, it's not like I was going to just give up lose to that thing. If that's your angle then, tell me, do you like having a big cock?"

"It was never something I considered until I realized how much you were struggling with it our first time together, but honestly after that I really started to notice that I did have a bit of a bulge that other girls would stare when we went into towns," Link reminisced, "At first I was kinda self-conscious about it but the more of my cock you learned to take the better I felt about it. Now that I see you so happy about it, I suppose I have gotten pretty proud of it like when we were in that diner."

"I never knew you were growing an ego like that. I'll have to be more careful now." she laughed weakly.

"Just how big is that butt now anyway?" he changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"How many centimeters? I'm getting curious."

"You can't just casually ask me that!"

"It was you who started this discussion. It's only fair for me to know if I'm going to judge if it's too big or not," he retorted with a cheeky grin

"But I can't simply give that info away either."

"Then I'll tell you my cock size in return then. I know that deep down you want to know."

"I thought I had made it clear that I didn't. It's more fun if it's a mystery."

"Or perhaps you're scared the reveal won't live up to the hype? Maybe it's really not quite as big as it looks to you?"

"No, I love you and your dick no matter what any dumb ruler says."

"And that's exactly I how I feel about your butt, so then what are you worried about? We should put it out there, just between us."

"Alright, but you had better not go blabbing to anyone!" she gave him a powerful warning, "I'm sixty-six centimeters around the waist and... one-hundred-seven around the hips."

Link gave an impressed whistle while Tetra rubbed her hips, still mentally cringing at the number on them.

"And your bust?" he got greedy.

"What?"

"Your bust. You gave me the waist and hips. Now, I need the bust."

"That wasn't part of the agreement." Tetra huffed before a glance alerted her to the bulge in his groin. She knew she probably wouldn't be getting away without an answer and conceded, "Eighty-six centimeters."

"I'm sure there are a lot of girls on the islands that dream of a figure like that," Link gave her a thumbs up, "So then I guess it's my turn to share. I'm-"

"No!" Tetra stopped him, "If we're doing this, then I'm doing it myself. I need to see with my own eyes. Drop your pants."

Link disrobed himself while Tetra went to get a tape measure she normally kept in her drawer for appraising fine jewels. His white boxers where stretched out and misshapen from the fierce arousal awoken by the subject of Tetra's derriere. More so than usual, Tetra felt a sense of reassurance from his obvious excitement. Yanking down on his waistband it was incredibly difficult for her to resist the urge to start wringing him out with his manhood so swollen, but having come this far she decided she had to see it through. She moved the tape to Link's shaft, and, from a mix of his arousal and some competitive instinct, his erection flared up to its maximum potential the moment the measuring tool came in contact with his skin.

"I suppose this day was inevitable since the first time I caught a glimpse of this thing," Tetra reflected for a moment, "Whatever the results, I'm sure you won't let me down. I've had my own guesses on the subject before before. Time to see how close I was. Should I start with the length or the girth?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Then, I'll start with the girth. We should save the larger number for last, right?" she winked.

Wrapping the tape around his shaft provided Tetra a friendly reminder of just how hard Link's erection was to go along with its size. Its firm shape made getting a clear measurement a fairly simple process. With a yank and a squeeze she soon managed to get a clear result. His thickness did indeed match up to her hopes and then some, but Link seemed oddly astonished with it.

"Wow... Sixteen and a half centimeters," Link read out the number.

"Why are you the one acting impressed?" Tetra cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you already knew the answer."

"Well, I did, but I guess it's been a while since I checked," he rubbed the back of his head.

"How long is a while?"

"I told you that it was after our first night together that I started to wonder about it. I was still in my late teens. The girth was fifteen and a half centimeters then. Guess I wasn't done growing."

"So while I was struggling to deal with it to begin with, you just kept on getting fatter. That's very considerate of you."

"It's not my fault! At least I don't think it is..."

"So I guess this also means you don't know how long it is anymore either. Now you've got me really excited for this."

"I'm sure it won't be more than twenty-one," he estimated with all the confidence of Niko on a ghost ship.

"Nah, I know you. There's no way you would stop there," Tetra rubbed her hands together and resumed her study of Link's phallus

Placing the measure on the top of the shaft, Tetra did her best to remain calm while doing her work, but her eyes opened wider and wider from watching the numbers breeze through the teens and into the twenties as she rolled it out. She wound up measuring it three times in total, not from a lack of confidence, but from sheer disbelief with the result. Seeing his penis casually shrug off his earlier prediction every time she checked even made Link sincerely wonder if it had truly developed a mind of its own. Upon finally settling on an answer, the two were left in silence upon finally being presented with the true nature of the beast before them. Tetra's womanhood moistened at the realization of what she had taking in for so long and tingled with a sense of achievement for having done so. With her eyes transfixed on his loins in a way like never before, Link mustered up the resolve to straighten himself out and bask in the moment without fear of the consequences.

"Would you look at that? Still worried that it's not as big as it looks?" he flexed his manhood proudly.

"I was never concerned about that, but this is beyond anything I ever guessed. In my head I always had you at twenty-two and maybe a half at most, but this... I mean fuck!" Tetra leered at his manhood with its bulbous head having made its way easily past the twenty-three mark on the tape and almost halfway to the twenty-four. It even looked to be trying to fight its way even further, "There's a point where shit needs to stop, and I feel like I'm watching your cock stretching right past it."

Link's confidence seemed to waver just a bit at her remarks, but remembering how complimentary he had been to her just moments earlier prompted her to shift her tone.

"But I am a pirate after all. I've lived my life crossing the line," she continued with a smile, "I can't think of a cock more well fit to claim as my own. Through you I've come to learn of my identity as a Hyrulean Princess and a a size queen."

Tetra bit her tongue at the cheesiness of that last sentence, but Link appreciated it enough to help her up of the floor and hug her.

"You too, Tetra. I promise that I'll never fit inside any girl but you!" he cuddled up to her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she returned the embrace, "You'd probably break those poor other girls in half."

"Now, can I finally get some time with that one-hundred-seven centimeter ass?" he playfully requested while rubbing his still erect penis against her thighs.

"Oh, of course, how could I have forgotten," her own arousal started to build up, "You did say you liked big butts. It's time for you to show me just how much."

She moved herself away from him to remove her own pants to reveal her own treasured features to leave the pair bottomless before one another. Gauging his reaction, she spun around to give her rear a light smack. Seeing his face light up watching it jiggle gave her the confidence to start gyrating her hips for him to better admire her shape. The more she moved, the more Link found his hips being drawn in closer to hers. Her ass and his cock inched closer together until Link simply couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around her torso so he could comfortably smother his meat in her cheeks. Feeling his flesh being mashed into hers really got Tetra going. With a thrust of her hips, she used her ample rear to bump Link back onto the bed, and moved over so that her ass hovering above him. Placing her hands on her thighs, she got ready to strike and dropped onto him to commence the grinding session of a lifetime. With her fluids mixing together with Link's heavy pre-cum, a nice layer of lubrication formed between them to make their movements nice and slick. With her crotch and backside pressed against it erection so firmly she found herself gaining a new appreciation for its shape, hardness, and all twenty-three plus centimeters of its length. On Link's end the suppleness of her butt filled him with an insane pulsing sensation. He fought back by bucking his hips up into hers as she continued to spin and slide her way up and across his shaft.

"Man, you really do love a fat ass," she winked at him.

"Are you still thinking about trying to lose weight on it?"

"I guess if it were much smaller it wouldn't be able to hold this giant cock of yours."

"Damn right!" he yelled and flipped her over with a sudden burst of strength and will. Now he was on top with his dick resting snugly between her cheeks. Taking one in each hand he took a moment to revel in their softness before remembering the throbbing going on in his groin. Pressing them together, he started to thrust himself between them with his seed ready to launch at any moment. His pre-cum continued to leak out over her rear while the strength of his motions told her how close he was to the real thing.

"I love this booty too much, Tetra. Please let me on cum on it this time!" he pleaded with his body on the verge of surrendering to her tenderness.

"I never expected this to end any other way. Go on and make it yours!" she spurred him onto the big finish.

With his meat being so lovingly devoured by hers he erupted all over the ass he loved so much and then some. Along with decorating her bottom, his first few ropes went flying all over her back and into her hair before he focused on shooting the rest onto Tetra's butt and thighs. She shivered when she felt her body become drenched in his essence before realizing that she still had her shirt on. While she surveyed the extent of the damage he had done, Link happily stroked out the last few drops of cum himself to draw a smiley face on Tetra's right buttock.

"Did you have fun making a mess out of me?" she turned to him in a somewhat sarcastic yet cute voice

"I sure did," he responded cheerfully until he notice her picking off his semen from her clothes and hair, "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I need to work on my aim."

"No, it's fine today, but you'll have to wait until later before we can have any more fun," she got up, "I've got to do some washing and write a letter."

"A letter?"

"To Mila, on the way out of the restaurant she got me to promise that she'd be the first to know the results if I ever did decide to measure you. Now that it's official, I've got to start bragging about getting to fuck a twenty-three centimeter cock."

"Oh yeah, and I've got tell Linebeck about that triple digit booty."

"No," she shot him down with a stern glare.

"But I-"

"No," she repeated even more strictly, "If anyone else finds out about that, more than just your dick is going to end up getting cut down to size."

Following her threat she gently patted him on the shoulder and left to conduct her own business. He had learned a lot about her and himself on this day, but one more lesson now stood out in his mind. No matter how much the two of them might have grown physically since they met, some things about them would never change a bit. In some ways it was terrifying, but, as he could tell by all the blood rushing back to his dick, it also made things more exciting than ever.

THE END

A/N: I'm actually American, but I felt the metric system better suited the Zelda setting and the types of numbers I wanted to use. Inches would rely on too many fractions, but for those who aren't in the mood for conversions, Link's 9.25 inches long and 6.5 inches around . Obviously, men like Link are rare, but someone like Tetra who can handle a man like that isn't common either. Nothing keeps a relationship together like an inability to have sex with most anyone else, I suppose. Just another reason they're perfect for each other.


	3. A Friendly Chat

A/N: Just a conversation between Tetra and Mila to follow up on the ending to Measuring Up. I know that there are no phones in Zelda, but I only wanted to focus on the dialogue here. Just assume they're at a table together.

* * *

"Did I seriously read this letter, right? Twenty-three centimeters?"

"And about a half."

"Damn! Biggest I've ever gotten my hands on was nineteen, and I think he was cheating the ruler. I wouldn't believe the numbers on Link either if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"Sorry for your bad luck, but he's mine and pirates don't share their treasure."

"At least spill the goods on what having a guy like him is like. Give a girl a chance to dream."

"Well, he certainly isn't shy with his assets. We did another measurement later, and he's just just over fifteen and a half centimeters soft."

"So even flaccid, he's still bigger than about half of my ex-boyfriends. That's reassuring. Not only that but he's grower as well as a shower. I'm sure that must be fun to watch."

"It certainly is. It starts out slow, but then those veins of his start popping out and that lovely head starts to swell and snake its way down his leg as the whole thing inflates like a fucking party balloon and... mmf... Anyway, the point I was going to make was that because even his default size is above average he's almost always got a bit of a bulge in whatever pants he's wearing, and it can kill you to resist the need to reach out and squeeze it. Plus in bed I often wake up to the sight of his morning wood making a full sized tent in the sheets like a freshly wrapped breakfast burrito begging me to devour it. It's also become my favorite way to wake him up though. It's also a shame that you didn't get a look at those balls of his. They're big and juicy enough to go perfectly with that rod of his. I can play with them to drive him nuts and then give them a squeeze to remind him who's boss. However, even if you manage to find a dick with a pair of balls like his, I don't think you'll never find such a man attached to it. So masculine yet so gentle. So caring yet so strong."

"Ooh, tell me more."

"He's a wonderful lover. A hardcore romantic who wants to keep on kissing even when I start grinding all over him. When we actually get serious the first thing that sets him apart is his stamina. He goes from soft to hard at a moment's notice, and, trust me, what you saw of it did not do justice to how smooth yet firm his boner is. You're going to have to do all of the bending because it sure as hell won't."

"I saw you deep throat him so well. How the hell do you manage it."

"I'd like to think the practice and experience alone helped me do it, but I've got to give some credit to that aura of his."

"Aura?"

"The feel, the smell, the taste, getting near it just makes my insides go bonkers and do what they have to to get him in there. It messes with my head in strange ways too. I'm stunned to admit that once I even became overwhelmed by the need to have him cock slap me which he agreed to with the goofiest grin."

"It's that much fun?"

"It also helps that he's incredibly good at foreplay."

"He eats you as well as you eat him?"

"Like a champion when I let him. It's more than that though but he always handles himself so well. He never lets having such an incredible dick become an excuse for lazy lovemaking. Before I learned how to deal with his size he never chastised or rushed me and he'll never insist on doing something you don't want to. He's also incredibly patient when getting himself off while you're enjoying yourself, but even he has his limits and it's so much fun to watch them break. The only thing that isn't negotiable is how much cum he's going to blast you with."

"Is it as messy as I'm thinking?"

"And then some. His perineum muscles just might be the strongest on him and that's saying something. Learning to swallow with him is mandatory because if he cums outside then no target is off limits. Not only is there a lot of it but he shoots with a lot of force and distance. All parts of your body and anything nearby are liable to end up drenched in his semen, and, damn, is it potent. Its thickness makes it so arousing to feel on your tongue and skin. When you do swallow it coats your throat and belly in a way that really makes him feel like part of you, and it's all got such a wonderful stink to it. He could probably populate an entire kingdom on his own if need be. Hell, if it wasn't for that herbal birth control potion I got from the Forest Haven I'd probably be a mother of five by now. It's a damn good thing too because I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to get my pussy on him."

"I'd imagine so, but I'd also imagine it hurting."

"Make no mistake, when that it gets inside you at max hardness, you're going to be the one doing all of the stretching. No matter how much you squeeze down on it, his hardness won't give in a millimeter and might even expand a bit in defiance. Physical and mental preparation are a must, but with proper patience any pain transforms into a sensation like no other I've gotten anywhere. There's too much to his cock that can't be replicated with any other object. I'm not good enough at math to calculate exactly how much blood is needed to keep him that big and that hard, but it's certainly a lot and you can feel every powerful throb as his blood keeps on pumping through it. Once fully engulfed it becomes like a fucking diamond."

"Sounds like his heart is as big as his dick"

"And it's so fucking hot too. It starts to really roast in there and it feels amazing. On cold nights it's the best handwarmer I've got and having so much meat gives me a lot to grip onto. In his case though, it gives him a lot more to thrust with, and it's such a fantastic shape. Those veins and ridges certainly look nice, but they're even better when they're rubbing against you as he goes in and out, and all the while it keeps on getting harder and harder and hotter and hotter. I try to be on top as much as possible, but it's real challenge to keep myself upright when he gets to the deepest parts. For the times I let him take over he always needs to hold me so tight and he seems to get just as excited as I am."

"How long does he last?"

"However long I want him to, frankly. He's learned how to tell when I'm looking for a ride or when I want to him to let loose on me. It also helps that his body is so honest and gives off certain hints when's ready to cum. The hardness and heat inside mereach a certain peak, he starts frantically twitching around, and he gets a downright adorable look on his face when he begins to groan and shout. He can go from begging to cum to demanding me to take it depending on how worked up he is. Either way, there's no way even my pussy is going to be able to hold that massive manhood as well as such ridiculous amount of cum. Cumming in my pussy always manages to get the most spunk out of him, and it will overflow. The only question is how much. I've got to be careful of what I'm lying on because I've lost bedsheets to our excess juices, and It's never just one or two good spurts. It just keeps on cumming and cumming and ooooh... Like I said before, that boy is built to breed."

"From the times we've spoken to each other, I've learned that nothing is more important to him than his family. Perhaps that subconscious desire is what pushed him to develop a reproductive system of such otherworldly size and strength."

"I never looked at it that way before. That's actually a pretty cute way to think of it."

"But then I remember what it actually looks like and want to hump myself into unconsciousness. I envy you from the bottom of my heart, Tetra. Take good care of him."

"I may be a bit rough with him, but I know how lucky I am to have him. I don't know how I ever would've found a man if he hadn't come along. You live an honest life, unlike me. I'm sure the right person will come along."

"Fine, but would you be willing to share some pictographs of it. I've got my own girlfriends that I talk with and none of them believed what I saw on him when I told them about it. I need some proof of my childhood pal with the enormous dick to share."

"Are you going to masturbate to it?"

"I plead my right to remain silent."

"Relax, I'm not as judgmental as I look. I'll do it, but you only get one. I don't want it spreading too far without my permission."

"Then I want it to be a comparison shot. Have it next some type of object as proof of the size."

"Alright, it's a deal. I'll get it once we're done here."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	4. State of the Union

A/N: While working on some other spicier ideas, I wound up coming up with this strange little mix of lemon and actual serious writing. Just a little reflection between Link and Tetra on the utter insanity they call their sex life. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated as always

* * *

It was the moment of the day they had both been waiting for. The ship had been cleaned, the treasure had been stored, and the crew had been dismissed. Now, it was just Link and Tetra on top of the bed in her cabin, each ready to give all they had to the other. She had made herself quite comfortable in his lap with her legs tangled with his. All pretense of mere cuddling had been dropped along with both of their pants. They were still engaged in a passionate session of kissing with their arms wrapped around one another, but her moisture had begun spilling out all over his hardness which rubbed against her womanhood quite nicely.

"So... is he ready to go in yet?" Tetra inquired hungrily.

"Come on, Tetra. Just a few more minutes," Link nestled up to her in response.

"A few minutes? Do you really think you can last like that?" Tetra turned her head back to look at the immense organ that was peeking out from under even her ample rear.

"Tetra..." Link sighed, "Do you ever feel, even just a little, that perhaps our relationship is focused too heavily on sex?"

"What?" Tetra seemed surprised, "I thought you loved my body."

"I do!" Link clarified, "What I mean is have you ever wanted to just sit and hold each other without clawing each other's clothes off?"

"How the hell can you say that?" Tetra scoffed, "Recently, you've been the one taking your pants before I do!"

"That's not fair, Tetra!" he rebuked her, "You have now idea how uncomfortable it can be trying to keep this thing in these pants. I'm just relieving the pressure."

He grinded his enlarged appendage against her butt to remind her of his exemplary physique which got a shudder out of her.

"Yes, yes, I know all about your unique dimensions, and I love you for it," she admitted before noticing some genuine hurt left on his face, "Okay, I'm sorry! What's on your mind?"

"I suppose I am being a bit whiny," he lamented, "I guess I'm still weirded out but how you went from giving me my first kiss to unzipping my pants in a matter of days. That was never how I thought this stuff worked."

"You can't seriously be trying to apply what your Grandma taught you to a pirate like me," Tetra replied, "I don't waste time having idiotic inhibitions. Once I got a taste of your lips, I simply knew I had to get a taste of your dick, so I went and got it. I wasn't going to wait for three dates or six months or whatever."

"But waiting is what can make these things special," Link defended his family's traditions, "You got what you wanted, but did it really mean anything to you?"

"Link, you really say the stupidest stuff sometimes," she lightly but sternly smacked him, "Do you seriously think that I would have surrendered my virginity to some fucking loser of a man? Do you have any idea what it means for a pirate captain to lie on her back, spread her legs and pull back her ankles for any man? I would never have even considered if I didn't know you were the best of the best."

"Then what was it?" he asked "What was it that made you choose me?"

"You mean you haven't realized it? Haven't you seen by now just what that cock of yours is capable of doing to a woman?" Tetra snickered, " You know, Mila admitted that she masturbates just to the memory of it."

"But you couldn't have known about that before I showed you," Link protested but quickly grew uneasy with the sly look on her face, "Anyway, you always call me the guy who made you into a size queen. That means there was something else before that. What was it?"

"Huh," Tetra started to actually get flustered as she thought back, "Well, it's pretty dumb. Inconsequential really compared to what I know you're packing now."

"No, it's anything but inconsequential to me," Link corrected her," I gave you my manhood and so much of my seed. I at least want to know why you wanted it so much. Please, Tetra."

"Well, I'm not used to being this mushy," she grew more and more embarrassed," but if I had to pick one thing... I guess it would be your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, compared to almost everyone I've ever met they've always been so much less harsh and judgmental. Nothing ever bothered you, and you always tried to see the best in everything. That gaze was always so sweet and innocent and it sort of just got to me and then I kissed you, and after that I absolutely needed to take you."

"Thanks, I'm happy to hear that, Tetra." he smiled even as she continued babbling almost incoherently

"Okay then, what about you?" she seized back control of the conversation, "You say you weren't ready to fuck after that kiss, but you were still rock hard when I went down to get a feel for it. Honestly, I don't think I've seen you soft more than a very unique handful of times. I understand that I'm quite the seductress, but it's like you don't even know the meaning of the word "flaccid". You're not perverted enough for it to be just my butt or my boobs. What is it that really gets you going and growing? In fact, I want you to tell me about the first time I ever got you hard. Don't pretend that you don't remember."

"I do remember," he blushed, "It was a two or three years after I met you when... we both started to hit our growth spurts, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know," Tetra nodded as Link's hands slid down her backside. As much as she liked to joke about how much puberty did to Link, she couldn't ignore the way her own body had changed as well.

"Anyway, you had started outgrowing your shirts, and, since we had not stopped at an island to properly restock on clothing, Because of that there was a time where you started wearing tops that were a bit too small and because of that I was always able to see it."

"See what?" she pried further

"Your belly," he exhaled, "You would stretch yourself out and it was just there. I was mesmerized. It was so wonderfully shaped and smooth. After that it just... popped."

Tetra was fairly amused by this confession but was then startled by the feeling of Link's member swelling to the level of girth and hardness normally reserved for right when he's right about to cum.

"Woah there, Link!" Tetra tried to calm him down. She certainly didn't want him blowing his load here, "I didn't know the memory was that provocative for you, but you still have the real me to deal with. I certainly won't tolerate premature ejaculation."

"It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen," he looked down to how her midriff looked today, "Even now."

"There we go, that's my big ol' horndog," she gave him a pat on the head with a sincere, warm grin , "You know you want this elegant, sexy body, but this body knows only how to fuck. None of this tender handholding stuff. I know it's not what you were taught growing up, but you are the one who made me into your woman in both body and soul. Please don't judge me for doing all I know how to do."

Link wanted to formulate an equally honest response, but his erection's newly restored vigor resting against the rump he adored wound up doing most of the thinking for him. The body of Tetra was a meal that his penis could never refuse when offered. If its desire wasn't satiated now, he was definitely going to regret it later

"I suppose I need you as much as you need me. Do you mind I put it in now, Tetra?" Link sighed somewhat timidly. A jolt of excitement went through Tetra's body when he finally said what she wanted to hear.

"Allow me," she winked and lifted her hips up above his shaft

"But can we actually be kind of gentle this time?" he added one last request.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged in agreement. She figured she owed him at least that much

True to her word, Tetra was very tender in her handling of his now incredibly volatile rod. Her vagina had become so dripping wet that even with proportions he had an unusually easy time slipping inside and making his way through her caverns. As his dick was roasted under the heat and fervor of her inner walls, Link felt something beyond the usual sexual pleasure that he got from being inside her. He was overcome with a sense of comfort. Regardless of of any doubts he had earlier, he knew know that this was where and how he wanted to be. As always, his face was too easy to read and Tetra was able to quickly deduce what was on his mind, but being reacquainted with the remarkable shape that she always did her best to burn into her brain all too soon left her with a similar sense of inner peace.

"Now, isn't this so much better than snuggling?" Tetra fought off a shiver.

"Yeah, it is." he exhaled.

"Do you want to keep up this sensitive stuff or can I really get to work now."

A particularly powerful throb hit Link's groin when he saw the face that accompanied the word "work" but it was all too refreshing to see Tetra so excited.

"Fine, but don't get mad if I make too much of a mess this time." his body relaxed save for the rapid tightening in his balls

"I'll be sorely disappointed if you don't," she remarked deviously.

Right up to expectations he did make a mess and a spectacular one at that, but as she went wild for one of her signature cock wrangling sessions, Link watched her with absolute joy in both his heart and his loins. While the two of them had been discussing how different their love life was different from most others, it was also a reminder on what they each had that they would never get from anyone else, and, as they hit each of their several orgasms for the night, they were more sure than ever that they would never trade it for anything.


	5. Royal Treatment

"What did I tell you? That stuff looks totally natural on you, Link!" Tetra declared.

"Maybe, but King Link still doesn't sound right to me," he checked out his new threads.

While Tetra was wearing her royal attire, he too was now donning a cape and crown that she had given to him and she now had him sitting on the royal throne. The two had been debating about whether dating and marrying Princess Zelda made Link a king himself. Mila, who had come along to work in the castle as a maid, agreed with Tetra's view on the matter and had been applying a lovely shoulder massage to ease the pressure.

"I don't know. I've just never seen myself as that important," Link shrugged

"Important? You're the most important person in this kingdom now! Without you, who would defend the kingdom from attack?" Tetra asserted

"Your courage is essential to all of us," Mila agreed while applying more pressure to his neck. It relaxed him somewhat, but still not as much as she had hoped.

"But can't I just be captain of the guard or something?" he wondered, "I don't have it in me to casually boss people around."

"It's not just about the power but also the perks and pampering," Tetra insisted, "You deserve the most spoiled, luxurious life imaginable for all that you have done."

Tetra thought about what she could try to make Link more comfortable with the idea. Suddenly, Tetra went down started to uncharacteristically kneel before him which left him really baffled. She had no trouble lowering herself for him in private yet here they were where anyone could walk in?

"Please Tetra," Link requested, "You don't have to do this for me. I'm just not a regal kind of guy

"How about we get a start on your royal duties right here?" she proposed.

"Like what?"

"How about the need to breed with me?" Tetra offered, "I know for a fact that you enjoy doing that."

"Yes, the king has a duty to conceive with his queen to preserve the bloodline," Mila joined in, "Every egg you fertilize is a tremendous service to your kingdom."

It was then that Link realized her true intentions were to get at his crotch, but Mila playfully held him back while Tetra went after his pants zipper. In moments, his fly was undone and his manhood was unleashed. It tingled with delight when it reunited with the fresh air after so long in stuffy clothing. Tetra licked her lips with great hunger yet held herself straight with a strong sense of dignity.

"Look at that. What appropriate adjective is there for this schlong besides "king-sized"?" Mila proposed

"Tetra's come up with a few over the years..." he quipped.

"But now it's serious." Tetra exhaled softly, "A queen can do nothing without the seed of her king."

Tetra dived straight into to get her mouth on his squishy member. Link failed to see how this was proof of anything, but her tactfulness triggered his inner desires in no time flat. She lifted his appendage with her tongue and pressed it against her nose to sample its masculine aura as it swelled and stretched into the air on its own. With his shaft now firmly readying itself, she reached in further to pull out Link's testicles and help them generate a healthy legion of his sperm for her. Up above, despite her past experience on a certain island, Mila was not full prepared to handle what she was witnessing.

"How is this type of expansion even possible?" Mila actually watched him grow for the first time, "Oh wow, it's even larger than I remember! Awesome."

"Of course it is. This is the cock of the Hero. The cock of the king!" Tetra applied the finishing touches to her preparations, "Feeling more confident now, Your Majesty."

"I guess it does have a certain level of pride to it," he replied as their praise tickled his ears and his loins, "But, if anyone asks, this was your idea."

"Damn right it is!" Tetra declared

"If I may ask but are you up to sharing this time?" Mila inquired, "One person alone cannot do him justice. Even if it is you who must be inseminated. I implore you to allow this mere servant to handle this simple warm up. Plus... you can't expect me to last long staring at that incredible thing."

"Well, well..." Tetra rubbed her chin, "I suppose it'd be okay just this once, but the main event is all mine!

"Of course, your majesty," Mila complied, "His children are yours alone to bear."

Tetra backed off as Mila moved in. Her hands and lips trembled with delight as she was presented with the opportunity she had been secretly wanting for so long. The sheer sexual energy that accompanied the appearance of Link's full erection was undeniable and already having an effect on her. Mila's thighs quivered as she was presented with a piece of meat like no other she had had before, but she remained focus and immediately she went all out in recalling all that she had learned in her years. He was a king now, and he was going to get treated like one. Finally, she got a shaky hand onto it and it responded beautifully. Although she had seen it once or twice before, that experience did not tell her just how hard and hot it was, but she understood it fully now the she had a grip on his steamy shaft. To top it all off, prominent, pulsing veins adorned it like fine jewelry that the peasants she had been with could not even begin to compare to.

"Oh my!" Mila fawned, "The royal cock is even more imposing than I had imagined. This is the towering presence that only the King could have. What choice would an observer have but to get on her knees and worship it?"

"Worship?" Link blinked, "I mean I know it's nice, but worship?

"Ah, we've done it so much that I've forgotten what your dick can do to the uninitiated. Only my pride allowed me to hold it together our first time." Tetra reflected.

"I never knew I had that kind of effect on even you."

"Let's just see what the rookie can do. Don't hold back with that load either."

Mila started off with her best strokes, but in just a few moments her throat was already yearning for a taste. Although she knew that her mouth was simply not trained in taking in phalluses nearly this large, the swollen head looked far too succulent to not at least merit an attempt. Getting her lips around it wasn't too much trouble, but the thickness wouldn't permit her to go too much further at her current level. Just getting a few inches though plenty enough to let her sample the taste of the Hero. The manliness of it had he whole body burning up. She ran her tongue around the glans to lap up the leaking pre-cum and sucked as hard as her lungs would allow. Feeling him twitch and buck his hips against the wall made her feel guilty for not being able to deep throat him like she knew Tetra could, but her hands had become quite skilled over the years and she vowed to use them to make up the difference. Giving out so many happy endings in an unnamed massage parlor was going to pay off when she got a palm clasped onto the bottom of his shaft. Despite all the differences in dealing with Link compared to other men, the most important aspects stayed the same, and his incredible girth with veins protruding all around only made his weak points more apparent. Her hands were much more delicate and careful than Tetra's with an astute awareness of where to apply the pressure and where to twist to get the best response of him. All the while she continued to suck away at the head and all the fluids that were coming out of it.

"Damn, she wasn't bullshitting all those years," Tetra raised an eyebrow, "I can tell from here, that's some legitimate talent."

"You're not kidding," Link squirmed, "She doesn't have your flexibility or lung capacity, but she's figuring out where all my weak points are faster than I can keep up with. I was worried I'd suffocate her but she's pacing herself so well that she never has to let up on me. I'm gonna owe her a favor or two after this."

"Not until you're done with me," Tetra glared, "Seeing this is driving me to raise the bar myself."

Link was certainly enjoying it with his body stiffened in his seat as he could manage, but Mila was the one truly in heaven now. After so many wasted evenings with insecure and impotent, this was the kind of man she craved. Its size did nothing to mitigate how ferociously hard it had gotten under her ministrations. The flavor was so bold with its stench so raw. It killed her inside knowing that this would likely be the only chance she would get to play with him, but her professionalism pushed her to continue without hesitation. At the very least, she had to get the most out of the moment, and started fingering herself with her free hand. Mila had been well familiarized with the symptoms of the impending male orgasm and all of them had only been amplified with Link. The pulsing in his cock reverberated all the way through her chest and down to her own throbbing crotch. All the while she orgasmed from the mere act of cock sucking for the first time in her life. She was just so thrilled to see her skills proving to be so effective even against Link's beast. Everything else Tetra had told her was proving to be true, so she knew the explosion that was coming was going to be legendary as Link appeared to be babbling something to his wife. His cock swelled with a surge of energy that nearly overwhelmed her all at once. It desperately thrashed about in its need for release. Mila had to clamp down as hard as she could on it to keep it under control. All the pressure she was putting on his shaft finally managed to get one long groan out of him. This was it. She knew it. He was about to erupt. His hands pounded on the armrests of his seat as his hips bucked forward to unleash a deluge unlike any other Mila had experienced. The force with which he fired off at her was beyond what she could have anticipated. Not only that, but the thickness was incredible. Too much for her to swallow under these circumstances. It was everything Tetra had told her, but she was forced to make the mistake to let him out of her mouth to freely erupt into the open air which Tetra enjoyed watching. Mila did her best to handle what he had shot into her math, but his semen continued to fly into the air and land all over her hair and clothes. She soaked all of it in with glee while Link gasped to catch his breath.

"That was the greatest." Mila cleaned up the mess with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, for getting me just one turn with that cock."

"Don't sell yourself short," Tetra slowly applauded, "I did so fully expecting to have to tag in for you, but you proved yourself worthy. More than that though, you lit quite the fire in me too. I must now fight to fortify my own position around here."

"Don't be silly, Tetra," Link pulled himself back up, "You'll always be number one in my book."

"And it's time for you to prove it." Tetra reached to remove her underwear from beneath her dress.

Despite Mila's best efforts, Link reminded her that his manhood was not to be trifled with and demonstrated incredible speed in recovering from his orgasm. Having her go all out for him had only gotten him even more excited, but Tetra was up to the challenge.

"So..." Mila let out a sigh, "This is a man that's ready to breed."

"That's right," Tetra cracked her knuckles, "I want you to take a good look as I skewer myself on this rod."

Clearly sensing Tetra's intentions to cut loose here. Link moved himself out of the restrictive throne and moved the grand sofa for guests and removed his pants entirely so she would have the room she needed. She followed suit by undressing further but leaving on her gloves and head jewelry while he lied down on top of the couch with his member waiting for her.

"Woah, Tetra!" Mila called out when she finally got a good look at her largely bare figure. "Have you always had hips that wide? Thighs and rear that thick?"

Being reminded of Tetra's unbelievable ass only made Link's erection more rigid. Tetra was caught off guard hearing another female make such an observation but ultimately figured that if Link could be proud and open with what he had then she could too.

"Indeed, just as mysteriously as Link grew that monstrous dick, I somehow wound up with a really large butt," she swayed her hips, slapped her rear, and almost even started twerking, "but this is the kind of man eater I had to grow for that jumbo piece of hard salami."

"I'd take a cup or two off my own chest in exchange for an ass like that," Mila complimented her, "I'm envious to think what you must be able to do with it."

"You're about to get an up close look." Tetra responded, "Pay attention."

Tetra stepped up above Link on the couch in an almost warrior-like manner. With her abundantly juicy thighs spread wide and proud, she began holding up Link's manhood like she had done several times before and rubbed the head against her clitoris to get a shiver going up her spine. Tetra also made a bit of a show of spreading out her womanhood for before lowering herself onto him. Watching Mila before had gotten her wetter than she had been in a while, and this had it made it very easy to get her lower entrance pressed against the glans and to devour it after a bit more stretching. She descended on him with incredible force and a crushing strength in her pussy typically reserved for the most special occasions, but that was just how badly that she had to have him now. Tetra was the one Mila now had to be the most impressed with. Taking such an enormous member all the way to base was something she thought would only be reserved for the craziest of orgies, but Tetra eagerly accepted it all, both length and girth, and she took it in like a long missing part of her very being. Just planting herself on top of his groin got a healthy groan out of him.

"Oh man, I'm really starving down there," she moaned, "I want to squeeze and suck out everything you've got in that cock of yours."

"You know what you have to do to make it happen." He teased.

Tetra absolutely knew. She steeled the muscles in her legs to raise her hips and plunge them down again. Link's dick shimmered with her juices as she smeared her fluids along it with every move she made and it was such a wonderful lubricant for an otherwise incredibly rugged penis. That roughness only spurred her to go faster and stronger so that she could use his texture to scratch that itch within her, but it only grew worse until her movements resembled that of a wild animal. It was a nostalgic reminder of the fearsome pirate captain that he sailed the world with before settling down to remember her heritage and craft her legacy. The sound of her bottom ramming against his loins echoed throughout the room and it was unlike anything Mila had heard even at her most extreme moments. She drew in closer to the duo as she found the rhythmic giggling of the flesh on Tetra's rear to possess a strange hypnotism. Of course, the star of the show was Link's sturdy manhood which stood strong through all of it. She admired his balls which slapped and rumbled with the need for ejaculation.

"How is it even possible for a pair of testicles this full and virile to not make a baby every time" Mila questioned.

"Good timing and special measures," Tetra kept on bouncing, "None of that this time though. I'm ripe and ready to conceive!"

"On the spot like this?!" Link gawked, "I thought it was dirty talk. We haven't even discussed this one!"

"Don't care, it's definitely one of those wonderful days!" Tetra threw her head back, "It's time for this Queen to wring another baby out of you! Any problems with that?!"

"None at all!" Link answered, "I'll accept any opportunity to make you into a mom again!"

This exchange forced Mila to look back on her sexual experiences until pregnant was the last thing she would've wanted. Cum was just a snack to her but hearing Link so anxious to spread his seed and sire an heir for her made her realize why this boy and his cock were so special. It was a tool that reached out for a woman's deepest places and produced the richest and most fertile semen she had ever encountered. It also made her realize the sort of passion needed to satisfy a dick like that and how Tetra was able to assert herself as the special someone in his life. What the two had formed together was not just something to be respected but admired. The emotional aspect of it though was quickly overshadowed by the ferociousness of what was actually going on. Link had started to raise his hips in sync with her thrusts to truly bottom himself out balls deep within her. Feeling himself knocking against her cervix, he had to grab onto Tetra's pounding rear in order to properly brace himself. The moisture that was pouring out from their exchange was starting to seep into the seat beneath them. It was a truly extraordinary but savage display that had Mila's mind going haywire, but above all else, she refused to look away for even a moment.

"Oh Goddesses, Link!" Tetra cried out, "You've become so searing and swollen! Your throbbing is so strong that it feels like another heart in my belly! It's stirring my innards like fresh soup and twitching so much it feels like you're gonna tear a hole in me!"

"You're clamping down so tightly that it's like you're trying to rip my dick off!" he fought back, "I can barely pull it back! What am I supposed to do?!"

"You're supposed to cum! You're supposed to cum lots and lots, so I can get another of your babies! And then I'll cum too! I'll cum once I've got your wonderful sperm wriggling around in my womb!"

"It'll be your baby too!"

Their backs started to arch as Link's well-built muscular structure began to really bulge out in all its glory. He had built himself quite a physique to match the mammoth manhood that he had been blessed with. The type of perfect physical specimen that his Queen would not settle for anything less than. Tetra's attack on him was relentless, but, as his body gave in to the indescribable sensations her womanhood was drilling into it, his own true strength started to come out, especially in the muscles in his lower body. His hips started to make their own lunges which soon rivaled the intensity of her own. Link wanted this moment to last forever, but the level of restraint it took to maintain this fervor was making him lightheaded. All he could focus on was the raging storm ready to burst out from within him. For a few brief instances it didn't even seem real to him. Not even with Tetra was he used to fucking like this. Normally, she'd have to slow down just a little bit to deal with his size, but not at all here. His cock was going numb to all other sensations but raw pleasure, but he did all he could to get this moment to last as long as possible out of respect for a passion in Tetra he had not seen in a long, long time. In the end though, it was but one last look into her piercing blue eyes with her golden hair flying everywhere finally got him. He reached up to hold her and bucked his hips one last time to trigger the release of the storm brewing inside him. It was an utter washout. A pearly white deluge of such mass and fury that Link couldn't even begin to guess how much semen was pouring out of him. Tetra didn't have any idea either, but she certainly didn't want it to end anytime soon. As promised, the waves of his cum rushing into her threw her into an orgasm that took all the strength away from her upper body. As for Mila, it was not just the sight of their fluids pouring out of them like a waterfall that left her in awe, but the smell of it all was beyond overpowering and one hundred percent erotic. It rewrote the very way she would perceive the idea of sex. It was a new standard that she questioned if she could ever reach, but for the moment she was appreciative and happy for your friends.

"I think you've really proved your point, Tetra," Mila spoke over the afterglow, "That was the kind of love only a King and his Queen could possibly make. All the times I've been around the block don't come close to what you two have created here together. I see why it simply wasn't meant to be.

"Please don't let us hurt your self-esteem. I don't even know how we managed to do that" Tetra regained her lucidity.

"I didn't even know I could cum that hard," Link panted, "What's wrong with me?"

"A King has to give his best for his Queen," Mila remarked, "I mean I think I need some alone time after that. Just wow, you two. Especially you, Link."

"Exactly," Tetra nodded, "You may be the only man I've ever had, but I already know that you're the only man who can fill me properly. You are my hero, my husband, my King."

"I guess this king thing doesn't sound half bad." Link smiled.

"Especially with another little one probably on the way," Mila added.

"You had better get pregnant off of this, Tetra." Link sighed, "I might actually die if I have to cum like that again."

"I swear this is the one," Tetra reaffirmed, "I love having your babies and definitely don't think we'll be stopping with this one either."

"But, won't you get too busy with so many kids while running the kingdom?" Link asked.

"That's what I'm here for," Mila reminded him, "I still have plenty of time to polish my own skills."

"You better be talking about your cooking skills," Tetra warned.

"All I can say is that you had better not let your guard down because I'll be waiting," she winked.

"Seriously, don't underestimate her, Tetra," Link advised.

"I'll show you both who the queen here is anytime!" she boasted.

"Is that a promise?" they both asked.

"Absolutely."


	6. Confessions of an Amorous Hero

I'm not sure I'll know what I ever did to deserve what I've gotten here. Well, I guess I am kind of a legendary hero who wielded the Master Sword, but I never thought it meant ending up like this. To have the most magnificent girl I've ever met begging for more as you get ready to take her from behind with a thunderous erection.

To get what I mean I have to talk about my girlfriend, Tetra. She's a feisty, ambitious pirate captain with the blood of a goddess flowing through her veins. For all the years I've known her since we met when I turned twelve, she had never backed down from anything. Even against the king of evil himself she didn't waver, didn't flinch. That steadfastness is probably what attracted me to her in the first place, but now that's changed. Now I've got her on her knees, trembling at my mercy. It's not out of fear or anything like that, but because I've got my penis splitting open her womanhood with still another half waiting to go in. She calls out for me to keep going, but, when you've been endowed with a member that is probably bigger than any two of my crewmates' put together, even the most eager and willing girl in the world can prove to be a challenge.

Yes, I've been bestowed by the gods with an enormous manhood or so I've been told by Tetra and a certain few friends. To be honest I never even knew it was really a thing people cared about growing up. Looking back, I realize I did notice it developing as a teenager, but I just assumed everybody's did. It wasn't until I saw Tetra's face when she pulled it out of my pants. She did her best always she always does, but it was a struggle I wasn't used to seeing from her. Working up the nerve, I went to my buddy Niko to ask if that was normal, and with a laugh he confirmed what I was starting to worry. Despite my reputation at handling a blade and a bow, I'm really a gentle sort of guy. I imagined my romantic life to be a "perfect fit" if you know what I mean, but I sometimes feel like a wolf trying to mate with a Chihuahua. At least Tetra proved flexible enough to compensate. Even so, I was often concerned that she was only trying to force it for my sake. It wasn't until a meeting with a particular female friend named Mila that I even began to consider that some girls actually prefer larger men. Tetra happened to overhear this and insisted that she was such a girl and was ready to prove it to me

She proposed that we help each other masturbate to better learn what the other was really into. We would pleasure ourselves while instructing each other what to do to most arouse us. For me it was easy, I asked to give me the nest angles possible to admire her incredible thighs, beautiful butt, and the womanhood that made me into a man. She watched intently with each stroke I made until I hammered myself into an orgasm so explosive that I momentarily forgot that I was being watched. It was when her turn came along that I realized how deeply her attraction to me ran. Before doing anything, she took a sample of the semen I had just let out to play with for her own enjoyment and even licked it up. After that she called me over to her and requested that I get another erection. My manhood had calmed down from its earlier release but she wanted an up-close look to see how it changed when I became aroused. She teased me a little to get me going but once I did, her fingers went to work furiously on her clitoris and only seemed to get faster with each centimeter that I grew with a major jolt of excitement hitting her face when I reached full hardness. Once I did, she reached out to touch it and slowly ran her hand along it to feel my pulse racing through it. Holding it up to her nose and smelling it sent a shiver down her spine and she wouldn't climax until I ejaculated again all over her body. It was in this moment that I realized how much I turned her on and how she admired my manhood down to the last millimeter. After this I was more than happy to use it as she requested. One time, after she admitted how much she liked staring at how the bulge in my pants would bounce around while I work, I tried out wearing a loincloth for a day. Her knees nearly buckle when I went out of my way to flaunt the outline my dick made in the material and she almost lost it entirely when I popped a boner large enough to nearly shred the material. Unsurprisingly, she found a way to turn the tables when she insisted that we hit the town together and she could then take glee in watching the jaws drop on nearly every girl we passed, and she naturally jumped my bones hard when we were finally alone.

Speaking some more with Mila she told me the most important thing was learning how to properly use my gifts and it was no easy task. This manhood of mine has grown frighteningly strong. Every bit of its mass ends my brain electrifying waves of pleasure, and the feelings I'm getting from the heightened sensitivity all across its form are more vivid than any other sensations I've ever experienced. The sense of power feeling your dick literally reshaping a girl's innards provides is overwhelming, and it feels so good that I want to completely surrender to it. I can feel every slight shift Tetra's vaginal walls are making to get accustomed to it, and urge to pound it in all at once is strong. I'm still too much of a gentleman to do it that way, but as soon as I hesitate even a bit her voice rings out, "Yes! Yes! I can't live without this monstrous cock! Pulverize my pussy with that mammoth meat of yours!" Despite her vulgarity, it's a wonderful reminder that she's enjoying this every bit as much as I am.

There's no way I can emphasize enough how lucky I am to have her. In spite of her physical disadvantages, she'd never back down from a challenge. If I ever managed to get her to submit she'd fight her way back to dominance. Through her passion and persistence, I learned to drop my insecurities and inhibitions to make full use of my superior size and strength, and now is certainly a time to make use of them. No matter how many times were do this, her vaginal muscles are top notch. Even with everything I put into having sex with her, they never get any looser. It's a gratifying journey to make every time I want to bottom out inside her, and when I do the feast begins in earnest. Her flesh holds me warm and tight as if never intending to let go. It's moments like this that make it feel like she really is my missing half. I can so clearly visualize her insides simply from the way I feel them wrapping around my penis. Even as she continues to curse wildly and pound her fist, I have to remind her how much I love joining with her like this. She doesn't openly acknowledge my remarks but the way her womanhood doubles down on my shows how she shares my sentiments deep down, and gets my penis really tingling with excitement.

I start using my dick to mightily stir up her insides while I'm thrusting. Tetra says that my erection has an erotic shape unlike any other object she's ever encountered, and I want to etch it into her for her to savor it better. Of course, she must make a quip that it feels like I've grown again. I probably have, but I can't possibly care at a time like this. I'm getting dangerously close to ejaculating, and Tetra's quickly tipped off to this by the extra swelling my manhood does when it's about to reach its peak and eagerly starts encouraging me to give it all I have. I hold on tight as our hips begin to thrash as we both can't wait to burst into an orgasm. The aches and pains accumulated through daily hero activities all evaporate as the waves of ecstasy emanating from my loins overtake all other feeling in my body. The best part is yet to come, or should I say "cum"?

Forgive the awful pun, but I couldn't help it. Sperm is the seed of life and one of the first building blocks for starting a new family. Given how important family has been in my life, it's only fitting that I find my body more than able to produce copious amounts of the white stuff on a regular basis. Perhaps it's something in my diet, but I never seem to run out of the stuff no matter how many gallons it feels like I've shot for Tetra. I'm thankful that she always appreciates every drop of it no matter where it lands. However, the loads I deliver right inside her are the ones that make me feel the closest to her and are the ones I enjoy delivering the most. I'm always trying to put that little extra oomph into them and I've got another heavy one boiling up within me right now. Poking my head against her cervix makes me anticipate it even more. Feeling me pressing against her core, Tetra swiftly announces her desire to get as much of my semen as possible inside her. I simply have no choice but to oblige her.

When I hit my climax, the rapturous sensations emanate from my manhood through my entire being, but I can still clearly feel the frantic rush of my reproductive fluids surging through my urethra. The few days off and rare lack of fore play make a world of difference in how much I can feel pouring out with each spurt. Even when feeling me firing off inside her triggers her own orgasm, I won't be satisfied until Tetra's been filled completely. I continue thrusting and pumping her full of my seed until it starts spilling out completely. From there the smell of my fluids pooled together fills me with the drive to let out my last few shots straight and true before both of our bodies give out to soak in the odor and aura of pure sexual release.

Seeing her gasping for breath with my essence smeared all over her inner thighs and groin makes me wonder if I really do overdo it sometimes, yet it's also oddly empowering and satisfying. However, it doesn't take long for her to bounce back and demand a second go at me with her on top. She's aware that my stamina will never give out after only one round. In fact, I'm not sure I even could get it back down after cumming just once. My hard-on holds up tall and proud she puts me on my back and prepares to drop down from above. This sort of wild sex may not be what I once envisioned in my private moments as an adolescent, but I don't think I'd ever want to go back to life without it. My reproductive organs may have been blessed with almost mythical size, strength and stamina, but I'm grateful have been equally blessed with a girl who has the libido needed to handle it and more. It's a part of me and she's more than happy to make it a part of her.


	7. Passion in the New Kingdom

A/N: Just doing some reorganizing of my stories. Moved this one here and took down the roleplay chapters to redo.

It was the business as usual in the castle of New Hyrule. Link and Tetra had made it through yet another difficult day of working for the future good of their newly established kingdom, and now Tetra wanted her chance to let off some steam built up from a rewarding day of building up their new land. An arm around his shoulder and sly wink were the only hints Link needed at this point. He made his way up the stairs to the castle bedroom knowing full well what was in store for him.

Tetra anxiously awaited his arrival in a nightgown with nothing underneath. She had long since lost the patience to wait for him to get started before getting undressed. Link opted to go with his trademark tunic. He always felt just a bit more courageous when he had it on, and perhaps it was how he managed to work up the nerve to get in a relationship with the newly crowned queen in the first place. Whatever it was, he steeled himself in front of the grand bedroom door and peered inside where his maiden was ready.

She motioned for him to come inside with a steady index finger to which he quickly obliged. In their early days they would prepare for a few minutes before lovemaking, but at this point there was no need for words between them. They had already said all that they had needed to at their wedding.

He threw himself on top of her, bringing them both crashing down onto the bed. Their hands instinctively knew exactly where to get to work as they locked their lips together in a fiery kiss. Link's hands tightly wrapped around her delicate waist. By slipping them under her gown he could savor the sensation of her silky smooth skin in his hands. In contrast Tetra opted for a feel of Link's hardened chest and back. She always took pride in squeezing the muscles she felt she had a large role in developing. After a quick sampling of what they each had to offer the other the pair pulled away for a brief moment to soak in the moment.

Link couldn't help but admire how dazzling Tetra looked beneath him. The nightgown she was wearing that night offered plenty to the imagination but could be seen through just enough to give Link a good look at the well placed curves and perky set of breasts on the girl he loved. He moved his gaze up to her eyes only to notice her ogling the way his pants barely struggled to contain the powerful beast inside them. She gave him a playful smirk and reached out to cup the outline it made on his crotch. Link took her advance in stride and reached under her nightgown to sample the moisture that had built up between her legs. He inserted a finger into her opening when she started to fondle him through his pants material.

In their younger days this type of teasing contest could last for several minutes, but they had matured quite a bit in the few years that had passed. She politely released him from her grip as a sign that he could go ahead and make the next move.

Link quickly pulled himself off of her and freed his proud erection from their cloth confines which he immediately tossed to the other side of the room. They certainly wouldn't be needing them that night. He planted himself in front of her as she had already gotten on her knees in between his legs in hopes of getting a taste.

Tetra smiled at the hardened phallus sticking straight up in the air. The deep shade of red it had taken on and several veins covering it made it clear that Link was as excited as ever at the prospect of her fellatio. Leaning in, she took a whiff of its masculine scent that had already begun to fill the room from the moment it had been released. Upon even closer inspection, she noticed the pre-cum that had already started to build at the tip. She dealt with it by planting a tender kiss on the bulbous head to lick up the accumulating fluids. This only seemed to make it angrier though as it twitched fiercely as if wanting to jump straight into her mouth. Link's face also showed some discomfort as it was evident he was nearing the end of what his self-control would allow him to do. Seeing no other option, Tetra decided it was time to really get down to business with her man.

She wrapped her loving lips around the succulent head and began to apply her powerful suction to the shaft. Her lips gripped him in a perfectly snug wrap as she once again sampled a taste that had already become far too familiar to her. She pressed her tongue firmly against his rod to drink in the taste of raw lust and masculinity it gave to her. Before long found herself falling in love with his flavor all over again. His heat filled her cheeks while her nose continued to drink up his scent which was now stronger than ever. Her knees became weak from the overwhelming smells and flavors overwhelming her senses

On Link's end the pressure of how tight her suction was on his penis was enough to make him shudder. Within her mouth his erection was treated to a special massage from her tongue making its way up and around his hardness at an incredible pace. His manhood continued to swell with excitement as the pressure of her suction clamped down around it. Upon finally feeling himself stretch into her throat he let out a moan that was like candy to Tetra's ears. She felt his manhood become further engorged between her cheeks in a telltale warning that one of his powerful releases was on its way. The throbbing on her tongue felt like the countdown to an explosion, and she was more than happy to oblige him by holding him in as tightly as she could when he hardened to his limit. His twitches finally turned to spasms when his essence started to make its way out of his penis and into her throat.

It was a moment he always savored after a rough day. Each spurt he let out felt llke another problem flowing out from him inside of him and Tetra was perfectly willing to receive every bit of it. She took special care of every milky white drop that landed on her tongue and swallowed it without hesitation. Link's first load of the night was a hefty one, but it eventually let up enough for Tetra to release him from her lips and sample the flavor of substance. The especially strong taste of this particular offering told her that it was even more potent than usual. Moreso than that it told her just how badly she wanted it inside her. One look at Link's flustered face and the way his penis was rapidly expanding back to a full erection made it clear that he wanted it just as badly as she did.

In an instant Link's expression changed to one of determination and he placed a firm grasp on Tetra's ankles in anticipation of the final go ahead. Not even considering the thought of asking him to stop now, Tetra gave him an approving nod and he spread he legs apart to grant himself easy access to her warm opening. She further accommodated him by grabbing her ankles and pulling them back to allow him to position himself unobstructed.

He took a moment to exhale as he hovered above her entrance. It wasn't difficult for Tetra to guess what was on his mind. From time to time they would joke about the prospect of having children together, but now that they had finally settled down in their new land, those jokes didn't seem absurd anymore compared to the way they actually had been breeding each other. Every time they joined offered a healthy chance to sire another new life into this world. The thought of actually giving Tetra another of his children sent a heavy throbbing down into his groin. Even Tetra could see it from the way his manhood twitched with his pounding heartbeat. She gave him a reassuring wink to demonstrate just how in sync she was with his feelings. With one final breath, Link affirmed his resolve and slipped the tip of his erection into her welcoming womanhood.

Tetra winced with delight once her lower mouth finally got a taste of the pillar of flesh that it craved. Just by slipping the head inside Link already found her inner walls attempting to completely devour his meat. He was more than happy to give her what he wanted and further plunged into her warmth. The feeling of having every last, loving inch of Link within her was enough to send shivers through Tetra's body. Feeling this shiver all around his penis while her insides snugly stretched out to form the perfect fit for him caused Link to nearly collapse on top of his lover. Though catching himself at the last moment, it was enough to leave their faces mere inches apart. Without a word they exchanged another strong kiss before Link finally started to move his hips.

Even as Link eased himself out of her, Tetra's vaginal walls refused to ease their hold on him for a single moment, and once he began to thrust they were always more than ready to suck him back into to Tetra's most inner places. Increasing his speed only seemed to make her squeeze down on him even tighter. The heat from her body flowing directly into his only furthered increased the closeness between them. Even from a completely submissive position Tetra's body firmly asserted its desire to pull every last drop of sperm from his loins, and he could already feel his muscles tightening up in anticipation of his own ejaculation.

From Tetra's end the intensity of the experience was no less than his. Every movement he made sent waves through her body, and there was no spot within her his size couldn't reach. His girth stretched out her walls to the ideal sensation of fullness, and his length allowed him to touch her most sacred innermost places with every thrust he made. Allowing him to control the situation so fully was certainly unlike her, but this open position evoked memories within her of the day they finally walked down the isle together not as hero and princess but as husband and wife. She enjoyed reminiscing on her youthful days with him while observing the way his breathing picked up with his every lunge he made into her core. Her eyes closed as she focused on the feeling of her walls wrapped around his manhood as it made its way in an out of her entrance. As she relaxed into the sensation she soon noticed the way her insides were being stretched out more and more by Link's suddenly increasing thickness. His manhood hardened to the point that it felt like the steel of his trademark blades to her. Seeing him sweat and arch his back into her, she could tell he was on the brink of his orgasm. The throbbing within his shaft rapidly intensified that she could feel it through insides as they clenched down around him. The pulsating from his manhood spreading though her body reminded her of the moments waiting for a bomb to explode after its fuse had been lit. To bring on the final detonation Tetra out stretched her arms to pull him closer to her. At this distance she could clearly feel every heavy breath he made against her skin. Her legs lifted into the air and locked around him. The throbbing she felt coming from him was stronger than ever as she forced him to go as deep into her as she possibly could. Feeling him pressing against her cervix reminded her exactly what could come about from all this. Every pulse she felt from him acted like a biological countdown.

As Tetra was enjoying the buildup to the climax Link's mind was on the brink of going blank. His body was practically numb with the feeling of Tetra surrounding his penis almost completely overwhelming his other senses. On some other days he would've given out long ago, but for this one he wanted to hold as long as he could. His muscles tensed up as his blood rushed its way through his loins like mad. He wanted nothing more than to give her the best pumping of her life, and with his manhood thrashing around inside her one good push was all he needed to break through. At this point he had closed his eyes to avoid completely losing himself to the pleasure. He couldn't feel much besides the tension building up in his penis waiting to be released. However, he did manage to notice Tetra's hands moving up to run themselves through his hair. With careful force they pulled him closer to the woman beneath him so they could press their lips together just one more time. Feeling her mouth pressed against him was all he could stand as the pressure he felt within his shaft and testicles hit the breaking point. He focused himself to make one last thrust to have her body engulf him completely rest his manhood at the door to the core of her body. With his head right against her cervix he dropped his final mental barriers and allowed himself to give in to his orgasm.

Tetra was immediately alerted to Link's climax by the powerful twitching inside her. Link's first shots burst out from within him with explosive fury. With him pressed against her core Link's fluids had no trouble making it exactly where they needed to go. His orgasm has so much force behind it that Link could feel each rope gushing out his shaft with each spasm it made which is exactly how they both wanted it. He firmly against her while working to give her as much of his essence as he possibly could. Even Tetra was surprised when she felt his seed start to leak out of her even while she could feel his muscles continuing to tense up for each shot he released inside her. Losing count at around seven strong burst Link let himself collapse on top of her for the final moments of his climax. Tetra cooed to him gently as his seed mixed together nicely with her inner juices.

Though normally one to go for round three or four, Tetra had learned better than to disturb Link after he'd had an orgasm like that. Having forced every ounce of energy into filling her up, Link had already fallen asleep on her chest without even having removed himself from inside her. Tetra merely shrugged this detailed off and cuddled him him when he started to snore. She figured he'd need the extra rest with how much she was going to start growing in the next few months.


	8. A Pirate's Fantasy

"Damn, I've haven't seen you run wild like that in a long time, Link," Tetra laid sprawled out or her bed. Her hero was resting next to her as the duo recovered from a pair of thunderous orgasms, "Definitely what I needed today."

"I'm glad you liked it..." he hesitantly answered as she reached an arm around him to pull him closer. While normally loving to cuddle with his girl after a round of fervent lovemaking, he was a bit hesitant to return her embrace on this occasion.

"What's wrong, Link?" she tugged on him harder, "You always say we should snuggle more and now I really want to."

"Yes, I do, but not when you're covered in my... you know..." he tilted his head with a bit of embarrassment.

"Your... oh, _that!_ What's wrong with it?" she turned to look at him, "Sure, I wouldn't want any of the other's to see me right now, but it's just me and you right now. I've got nothing to be ashamed of. I don't mind that you always like to do it inside, but because of that it's so rare for you to drench me in your cum like this, and in those times you've never blasted me with this much before.

Link's gooey white essence was indeed coating a significant portion of Tetra's upper body. Her hair in particular was dripping with it while a health amount had also been spread across her face and chest. As she said, it wasn't the first time he had ever ejaculated on her, but it was the first time she had ever begged for it quite like this and the warrior in him delivered in spades.

"I'll wash it off for you if you want," he offered.

"In a little bit," she politely declined, "I want to bask it in a little longer."

"And it doesn't feel gross for you at all?"

"Why would I feel gross? I don't see it any differently than a kiss. Just a simple exchange of bodily fluids."

"It always feels like a heavy responsibility for me. I couldn't carelessly do it inside you, but casually doing it wherever I want makes a huge mess. It doesn't exactly smell good, nor can I imagine it tasting very good."

"To you."

"You enjoy it that much? How?"

"It's the part of sex that's the most unpredictable. It can happen in so many ways any so many places. No true adventurer wouldn't love it. In fact, it actually makes me a bit jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Well, of how you can shoot your spunk I suppose."

"But, you're a girl."

"Exactly, all I do when I have an orgasm is shiver and fall over, but, when you cum, it's a must-see event. It's a marvel to watch it gushing out like that, and there's always so much. The erotic smell is wonderful and gets me already wanting to go another round, and I even can't help liking the taste. Tonight, I asked you to do it on me like this, but the final choice is always yours. If you want to cum on me on your own, you can aim exactly where you want to see your semen on my body. If you want to see me swallow while I'm giving you a blowjob then all you have to do is grab the back of my head and fire at will. Of course, it also has the use of marking your mate too. I know I act tough and bark out a lot of orders, but the one really in charge here is you no matter what I do. The only reason I get to cum as much as I do is your magnificent cock and your skill with using it."

"That's not entirely true. Your leg lock is like a vicegrip. When you've got me into one, there's nothing I can do but cum inside. Still I do what I do to make you happy, Tetra. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or remotely inadequate."

"Oh, it's not anywhere close to that, but I still can't help but wish I could do the things that you do."

"And what would you do if you could?"

"Huh?" she crossed her arms in thought, "Well, as much as I value and appreciate your loyalty to me, I'd admittedly be a bit more promiscuous if I had your blessings."

"Promiscuous?"

"You've got the qualities to get any girl you want whether you realize it or not. I'd take full advantage of it with the girls on the street until they realized what they were truly getting into, but by then it would be far too late. Listening to them scream that it's too big when I'm only in halfway would only make my penis harder, and I've shove in even more. In the end, I'd hump them into a blubbering mess, submerged in my essence."

"Gee, isn't that a little extreme?"

"I don't think I'd be into this monogamy stuff if it weren't for you, Link. It just stuns me how modest you can be with your physique. Not that I mind it, but I've wondered about what we could do if you flaunted it a bit more."

"Such as?" he was almost afraid of the answer.

"You guys are always so competitive. Has it not ever occurred to you to try to flaunt your superiority over a weaker male?"

"I don't quite get what you mean..."

"You're my first ever boyfriend and near certainly my last, but say for sake of example I did have an ex-boyfriend who I dumped for cheating on me, Then you come along and we get together but my jerky-ex still wants me back,"

"How would he even still be alive in that scenario?" Link noticed the blatant plot hole.

"Fair enough but just assume I somehow didn't manage to chop his balls off. One day, he comes to explain how he's a changed man from how he once was. I pretend to go along with it for a bit, get more and more comfortable with him, and right when we're about to do it, I bring you into the room. I introduce you as my new and improved boyfriend and a proper specimen of what a real man should be like. We start making out, and while at first he suffers from delusions that this is his chance to snow you up, I put those to rest when I bust open your fly to show him a dick that's bigger soft than his is hard. I eagerly stroke you to hardness, peeking over my shoulder to watch his pitiful pride whittle away with every centimeter you grow until you swell to a volume more than triple his. Next, I drop to my knees and begin to caress your cock with my tongue in ways that he had never been worthy of having me do for him, I even begin to worship it, letting you both know that I was never happy to have been born as a girl until I had gotten my hands on this dick. I continue singing the praises of your superior manhood until he wants to leave in shame and disgust, but that's when see my opportunity to pounce and get him tied up nice and tight so he's forced to watch you claim my womanhood once more as I tell him of all the spots that your member can reach inside of me that he can never dream of touching. Then we cap the whole thing off when you explode inside of me as I exclaim that it's only your cum and your babies that I ever want inside of me and even though you're shooting enough for five women, your seed belongs to me and me alone. I let the douche go so thoroughly emasculated that he spends the rest of his life utterly impotent."

"That's actually kind of horrifying..." Link backed away slightly.

"It doesn't suit you to lie like that. Especially not with your Tower of Truth out here in the open," Tetra pointed to his new erection, "I've never seen you grow that quickly from a little bit of talking dirty. I guess I need to find myself an asshole boyfriend to dump now."

"No, no, that's not necessary!" he vehemently refused her offer.

"Well, something about the idea has you interested. What is it?"

"It just... I uh... Well, you know you mean the world to me, Tetra." he tried to explain.

"Naturally."

"I'm always trying to do my absolute best for you. I've only ever done what I've done for your pleasure. You being happy makes me even happier, but on top of that it makes me proud knowing that I'm doing things for you that other guys can't and that other girls don't normally get. It makes me happy to hear you appreciate me so much, even in such a messed up situation."

"The feeling is mutual. It's not just Mila, but I've found a few other friends who always latch desperately onto my sex stories about you. You're like a myth to them even without the parts with you saving the world. They've practically begged me to take you on a hot springs vacation with them."

"Hot springs?"

"Mixed bath as an excuse to check out naked men," she clarified, "I've declined up until now. It's tempting, but when I think about how it would likely go, we'd almost certainly be banned for life."

"Now this one I have to hear. What kind of trouble would you make here?"

"Well, I'd start of by going into the water before you as you wait for my signal to come in. Spotting our targets, I would make friends with a few other young ladies who are in the water at the same time as me. We enjoy some idle chatter and story sharing until the time comes for you to make your grand entrance. Even when still warped in your towel, the bulge your member makes in it is impossible to miss and already manages to draw in their gazes. After hours of observing total mediocrity, they immediately begin to suspect that you have a bit more to offer than the men they've seen before. Whispering can be heard around the water until you brazenly confirm their suspicions as you remove your covering and join us in the bath. Once it's in the open, your groin is the only thing they're eyes are able to focus on and I take amusement in the situation by not yet revealing the fact that we actually know each other. You put up an innocent routine as well and casualty introduce yourself to your new admirers. After dancing around the subject for a few minutes one of them starts to address the quite literal elephant in the room. It starts with basic praise for your appearance, starting with your cute face down to your well built arms and torso, until finally making it down to the part that has most of their attention where upon she says "and on top of all that you have the most marvelous penis I've ever seen.". Another chimes in, "I had no idea a guy's dick could be that big.". You look over at me, wanting to explain that you have a girlfriend, but I motion you to hold off until just the right moment. Instead you accept the compliments in stride as they move in for a closer look and start digging a bit deeper. They ask questions like, "Has it always been that large?", "Is it heavy to walk around with?", and "Do you have to buy special pants for it?". Then tension in the air only thickens until one finally inquires "How big is it when you get hard?". You humbly give them the exact figures causing them to moan and gasp with disbelief. Instantly, you get a few other voices encouraging you to pop a boner for them, and I give my blessing by standing up to show you my hips and butt that you love so much. One or two of them try to be sexy too, but your eyes stay fixated on me as you begin your great transformation. Nobody but me can believe what they are seeing as your cock just keeps on growing. The virgins in the audience look on in borderline terror as your veins pop out all over while those with boyfriends begin to re-evaluate their definition of the word "manhood". Once you're finally done, we both sit back a strong sense with pride as the ladies try to muster up some sort of response. The one who first requested to see you in your fully aroused state tries to measure it up against a bottle she had been drinking from. It goes without saying that your cock easily dwarfs it and now has them so entranced that they're locked onto every slight movement it makes. Inevitably, one of the few with something resembling a backbone tries to actually touch it, and it's at this point that I finally make my move and lay claim to my treasure."

"Do you beat her up?" Link shudders as Tetra starts to tantalizingly stroke his manhood as her story picks up.

"No, I simply get my hand on your manhood much like the way I have it now and lightly scold them for never considering his relationship status. They're very polite with their apologies though and give us some breathing room. I'm also in quite the forgiving mood, so I let it all slide. Except now it's me who's getting barraged with questions. "How hard is that thing?" I get. "Rock solid," I quickly reply while squeezing it as proof. "Are you able to get it in your mouth?" another voice wonders. I respond by stunning them all with a quick show of my jaw's rigorously trained flexibility. "Can you fit it inside your vagina too?" a third one asks. This time I'm ready for a proper demonstration. I get up and position myself as if I'm about to sit in your lap except I have your member held straight up and my pussy lips spread open for it. It helps that my entrance is already soaked with my own lust, but my flexibility is on full display as my womanhood stretches to accommodate your cock in ways they had never dreamed possible. One girl looks like she's going to faint when she actually sees the outline of your dick popping out from my belly. They're looking on in such awe that, when I do manage to get down to your base, I trace a finger up along my midsection to show them just how far up I can feel you poking in my abdomen. We both grow increasingly turned on from how they stare at our joining more and more intently. It's hard to keep a straight face when you're buried inside me like this though, but I turn my head back to see you struggling just as much and wrap an arm around your head to share a kiss with you. It's a reminder to our audience that the only man who you can truly find a proper fit with is the one who truly loves you."

"Aw, you really do care," he joked with a hint of sincerity as she ceased her stroking and mounted him properly.

"Now, at this point, we're too worked up to part before reaching an orgasm and our little entourage seems to be wholly in favor of seeing us keep going. We exchange one more nod as I start to move my hips," she began moving her hips in real life as well, "Within moments my body is wrapped in the boundless myriad of wondrous sensations only you cock can provide me, and, with all eyes on me as slam down on your groin over and over, I want everyone watching to know what it's like to have a real man buried inside you. I shout at the top of my lungs "Fuck! Oh fuck, Link! Your fucking cock feels so fucking good. So hard, so huge, and throbbing sooooo fucking much! I can feel every bump and vein from that beautiful, bulbous head to those heavy, bloated balls of yours. It makes me feel soooo warm and soooo full like a real woman should! You and your fat dick are forever a part of me just as this quivering pussy are forever a part of you! I love you, Link!". Our sex is so shockingly carnal and yet so undeniably pure, that even the most experienced of the girls feel like virgins in comparison to us as they start hopelessly diddling their own starved canals. "Does he cum a lot?" one of them whimpers to which I respond through clenched teeth"like a fucking geyser, Show them Link, Show them how a man marks his mate. Pump me full of your steaming hot cum. Do it, Link!".You grab hold of my legs and hold them high to give the crowd the best possible view of my impending insemination. Our viewers are leaking their fluids all over the place, but it's noting compared to the love juices that I'm excreting. Your shaft shimmers with with my discharge smeared all over and balls are looking particularly ripe as they squirm in anticipation the grand finale before they finally explode with a glorious groan from you."

"Oh damn, I'm cumming, Tetra!" Link erupts with a cry much like the one she had envisioned.

"The sound is enough to send two of our guests into an orgasm, but it pales in comparison to what we're going through," Tetra forges ahead despite being on the brink as well, "You're blasting your semen all over my insides the way only you can while I feast on every drop with mind, body and soul. Even if they can't see everything, my visible trembling even as I beg for more of your seed and the violent way your shaft spams while you give it to me are proof enough that the two of us are on a totally different level. The lascivity of this exchange is too much for one mere bath to wash away and the odor of our union becomes distinct in the air as our rampaging libidos finally simmer down a bit. Unsurprisingly, our excess essence starts spilling out all over the ground once we finally do separate which a few of our observers gather up in their hands to admire and even taste for a few of them. It goes without saying that even your flavor was beyond their imagination and they scoop up every last bit of it. After that, we try to enjoy normal dip in the water, but we can't quite pry the envious eyes off of us after that."

"That's why I eat all those pineapples," Link laughed as Tetra hopped off of him and rejoined him at his side, "That was certainly quite something though. I never imagined you were such a vivid storyteller."

"It's a part of the pirate trade," she pulled herself closer to him, "but it's still just a part of all of the things you could do with your gifts, and yet you reserve them for me. I'm grateful for that, Link."

"You're the one who taught me to use them as well as I do," he placed an arm around her shoulder

"Even if you couldn't I could at least still do this," Tetra grabbed his still substantial flaccid length to flop it around and spin it in a way that got both of them to laugh, "Oh well, perhaps I could just take you to the beach in a pair of tight swim trunks or something."

"Only if I get to put lotion all over that beautiful body of yours in return."

"It's a date."

THE END (Maybe)


	9. Measuring Up 2

"There we are, nice and clean," Tetra stepped out of the tub to complete her usual bath, "Link, would you care to bring my towel over here?"

"It's right here, Tetra," Link approached her.

"Wonderful, it's on my favorite towel rack too," she grinned, referring to the fact that he wasn't holding it in his hands but rather hanging it on his erect manhood.

"Just like you always want it," he presented himself. It was common for the two to now bathe together, but he couldn't be around her for that long without having his arousal show up, a fact she was more than happy to take advantage of.

"Thank you, Link," Tetra took the cloth to reveal her clothes also hanging underneath it, "Wow, you really are useful."

"I've got a lot of space down there," he chuckled.

As Tetra began to dry herself, Link's attention was starting to be drawn to his own body. He had long since gotten used to living with such a blessed physique. but when using it like this, even he couldn't help but notice how large his hardened appendage looked even to himself. While Tetra focused on straightening out her hair, Link took a seat on the toilet and began to play around with a spare roll of toilet paper.

"Hey, what do you have going on here?" Tetra inquired as she watched him poke at the roll with his member.

"Yeah, it won't fit and it's not even close," he discarded the tube with a sigh.

"Well, of course. I'd be disappointed if you were defeated by something as trivial as a roll of toilet paper," she commented.

"Does it ever hurt, Tetra?" he suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You know, _it_ ," He got the implication across with a nudge.

"Who's ever heard of pleasure without a little pain," Tetra dismissed his concerns while failing to deny his allegations.

"So that's an affirmative, then?" Link deflated along with his erection.

"What? Don't be like that. Nobody's perfect," she quickly tried to cheer him up.

"But it's eventually going to reach a breaking point. I'm just a little concerned is all."

"As far as I'm concerned, that's a hundred percent my problem," Tetra declared but to little avail from Link.

"When you have to worry about getting pregnant because I was too big for any sort of condom, I don't see how it's not somewhat my problem too."

"Whatever happens happens, and it was more than worth it to watch you tear through the rubber with your sheer size," Tetra let out a light moan at the memory while Link appeared to remain unmoved, "You know, you really are an interesting example of how the grass isn't always greener on the other side. Are you aware of how much awe and jealousy that you are the subject of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how much you realize it, but a lot of girls wish they could have a turn with you, and I certainly hear your fellow pirates talk about how they wish they could have what you do, but here you are moping about how your dick is too big. It's fascinating how we all want what we don't have even when what we have is what everyone else wants."

"What is it that you want that you don't have, Tetra?"

"I'm a pirate. I've spent my life using force to take what is denied to me through conventional means," she answered, "It's not in my nature to mull over stuff like that."

"Oh," he hung his head.

"But then there are the things you don't realize you needed until you have them. I certainly never figured I'd ever be wanting a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"I never told you this because there was never a need for it, but I was actually conceived on a one-night stand."

Link broke out of the grip of his guilt upon hearing this sudden revelation.

"My mom didn't want to settle down with anyone, but she had her needs, you know?" Tetra continued, "She said she never thought badly of any of her partners but was always ready to move on to the next adventure. By the time she realized that one of their condoms broke, it was too late to pinpoint who or where my father was. I wasn't into the notion of domestication either, but I didn't want to end up with a child who didn't know who their dad was either, so for a while I told myself that I would stay away from this sort of stuff. Of course, that changed when I met you, Link."

"How so?"

"You showed me the true value of family. I felt alone when my mom died due to a lack of blood relatives despite the support of my crew, but you proved that family is about how you choose to support one another and what you will risk for them. It helps me remember that I'm not fit to be a ruler just because my blood says so. I can't go about trying to restore my kingdom on my own. I need people like you and the guys around me, but with you I know the value of being able to commit to a single person with all my heart rather than constantly hopping around for fear of rejection."

"Thanks for telling me that, Tetra," he pulled her into a hug, "I guess I've been missing my own family too and feeling down."

"That's my fault too. I'm still too stubborn to always let you know how I really feel," she lamented, "If you ever even got the remote idea that your dick is painful for me or that O have an issue with any part of your body, then I clearly haven't been communicating my thoughts correctly."

"It's got to hurt at least a bit. You're flexible, but not made of rubber."

"Sometimes there's a sting but it's a good sting. It's the kind of soreness in your muscles that lets you know you just had your best workout in a while. When I meet up with Mila for a girl's day out and she can draw frighteningly accurate conclusions about our recent sex life simply from the way I'm walking that particularly day, how can I not be amazed by what we have together. I said it before, but you're a legend both on and off the battlefield, Link. Your innocence is adorable, but you have no idea how the island girls now look at you."

"I appreciate their admiration, but I'm not sure how I should feel about being as famous for my penis as I am for defeating guys like Ganon and Bellum."

"I'll fill you in. Back on Windfall Island, Mila renamed the large hotdogs in her diner as the Jumbo Link, and it's actual size if you catch my drift," Tetra winked slyly, "The few who are versed enough in local gossip like Maggie and Sue Belle to know what it means have contests fitting them in their mouths. Now, if only we could make them actual taste too..."

"That might be going a bit too far..." Link winced, "And you seriously aren't bothered by her doing that?"

"Bothered? I'm the current record holder for their competitions!" she boasted, "I know you've big into the emotional side of sex while I like to run wild and talk dirty, but beyond that, you're fun, Link. You're just fun."

"Fun?"

"It's a treat seeing their faces when I demonstrate what I can do to my gag reflex. Your sister's reaction was pretty funny too."

"Huh? What did you do?!" he immediately grew flustered

"Well, your problems with pants over the years have been well documented. In fact, a few of the times you've gotten an erection in public, I told bystanders that you were just carrying a full-blown flintlock pistol in your pocket and they actually believed me. The shops around have never been equipped for your special needs. Because of that, the last time we visited your home island. I saw Aryll doing some sewing and asked her for a special favor in adding some breathing room to the crotch of your pants. I didn't tell her specifically why, but she's not as naive as the girl you remember. When it clicked in her head what it was that I was really having her do, those eyes of hers went wide as dinner plates."

"Aw, man" Link held his head in his hand,

"Don't get so down," Tetra comforted him, "After forcing the truth out of me, she went out of her way to make them extra comfortable for you, citing how important it was to her to see both of our family lines be passed on."

"Well, they certainly are comfy," Link conceded.

"And I'll never forget that one time we were lost in the wilderness. I knew it was big but never realized it was so big that it's shadow could function as a makeshift sundial, not to mention that scorching heat working as an emergency hand warmer."

"Those were just spur of the moment,"

"Hasn't sopped you from finding other uses for it. It's hard enough that when I jokingly suggested using it as a hammer for a small nail, you went and actually did and had it working almost perfectly, there's no topping those shadow puppet shows you put on, and forget just making a nice towel rack, it's sturdy enough that I still haven't found a limit to how much jewelry I can hang on it."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "Dungeon crawling is all about making the best of what you have."

And that's what makes it so excited, the way you make use of every bit of mass. Even during the times it's less than convenient, how can I begrudge you for the fact that you must be careful when turning around when you've got a boner, so you don't knock over anything valuable or straight up cock slap me. I know the times, I've scolded you for the sake of the ship's finance, but I just need you to know that it also had me crazy horny every time. Even now, I can't help by soak in the glorious scent your dick leaves on the clothing I put on it," Tetra gushed.

"You don't say..." Link watched her take in a strong whiff of the garments,

"Link, when you get an erection, it's nearly always because of me, right?" she shifted gears, "That boner you had earlier was from seeing me in the bath, correct?"

"Yes, if you want to put it so plainly," he affirmed, "Trust me, I almost never do it for fun except when it's time for shadow puppets."

"Then what more could possibly matter?" she concluded, "Regardless of if it's the size of the biggest banana at the fruit market or the smallest, how could I possibly feel any true pain from something that's responding so strongly to me and my often less than feminine charms? I'm grateful to have you the way you are. I'll be clearer about that from now on if you're willing to be more proud of it."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," he nodded.

"Good, because you'll be showing me some of that pride right now," Tetra told him, "Having to recall all those tales of your past triumphs has gotten my crotch burning up her. My juices are already about to make a mess of what I just cleaned. You're going to be helping out with plugging the leak."

"Sounds like a big job."

"It most definitely is. Even those shady shops in the bad part of town don't carry any tools with the right... dimensions to fill it in properly."

"I've got something that's a bit heavier duty for it, but it's really only for extreme cases."

"Show me, and I'll be judge if it's up to the task, that is, as soon as you actually get it up to the task" Tetra grabbed onto his member.

"I think what I've got will be more than adequate," Link smiled when he caught the hint before leaning back and letting his inner urges take over.

Letting out a light growl as the trigger, he astonished her all over again by having his member spring to life in her gentle grasp. Her eyes locked onto each move it made as it snaked around within her grip. Through her usual impatience and his eagerness. She had never gotten to experience his arousal emerging quite like this, in her very hands, before her very eyes. His flaccid penis that still offered more than enough room for her full hand soon expanded enough to allow for her to add second and even a third if she had one. She could also feel her fingers being slowly pried by his ever-increasing girth, and a moan escaped her lips when she envisioned having this sensation within her own womanhood. It gave her a greater appreciation for his natural stamina to see how many extra veins were popping out to get it has hard as it was which only seemed more like steel to her compare to how squishy it was before.

"Oh my, what a piece of equipment you certainly have here," she let out a haughty laugh while playfully squeezing it, "but enough of the stupid plumber roleplay. Your cock is absolutely something else. You already have a cute face and it's pleasant to look at when you first take it out but then it just goes full monster out of nowhere. It's so ridiculous, I love it. Your dick is even more wonderful to touch than it is just to look at and not just for its mammoth proportions. Those girls may diddle themselves while thinking about it, but they have no clue what a difference it makes to get a cock like this in their hands. Even if they did make dildos that are the same size, nothing could imitate how it reacts to every subtle move I make to how I can feel the very blood coursing through your veins. I really love how your head and shaft feel in my fingers too. It's so rigid yet somehow also still delightfully squishy. It's like each squeeze makes another one of my troubles melt away."

"Still, it feels like it wasn't that long ago that at least some of the tip would fit inside one of those things," Link commented when she began trying to fit his manhood through the toilet paper roll from before with no greater success than he had,

"No kidding," Tetra tossed the roll aside and inspected him up close, "Since a month or two ago, Mila was wondering if you're still growing based on how wide I tend to spread my legs when sitting. She's absurdly accurate with this stuff, I suppose I owe her an update for her hotdog business, but I don't think I have the heart to do it with an increase in thickness like this when those things are already on the verge of being choking hazards."

"If you do that, she'll be having to change the menu every other week," Link added, clearly not delighted with the idea of people suffocating on meat modeled after his meat."

"Yes, it's getting to the point where it'd would be disrespectful to watch you have here to try and always confine it to exact numbers. Sure, I can venture a guess that you're creeping up on twenty four centimeters in length and seventeen in girth, but that seems trivial compared to the ability to take a measurement by holding my forearm up to it," Tetra did just that to prove her point while he continued to grow harder and even started oozing pre-cum, "Just take a moment to admire it, Link. Hell, for all your frustration earlier, look at how that dong of yours is still expanding."

"Well, it is kind of sexy when you show it off like that," Link chuckled with still increasing arousal, "It's a strange sense of perspective."

"It's as exciting for me as it is for you, Link. I can really feel the shaft fattening up to try and show that it truly is thicker than my wrist while the head is fighting to reach all the way past my elbow. Instead fussing over millimeters, I can proudly say that I've got a boyfriend with a cock as big as my arm. Now, you should be able to admit to having a dick as big as your girlfriend's arm. Come on. Own it."

"I still think it's not quite as..." Link tried to deny it before Tetra shut him down with a glare after managed one more growth spurt to settle the issue, "Tetra, my dick is as big as your forearm."

"See, honesty is good. You might feel bad about what you can do with your size when acting carelessly, yet you can't hold it back when you see your dick up against something comparable to it. You need to keep pushing the envelope until you reach that limit you were so worried about. Don't fight it. Embrace it. I think after this we need to check how it stacks up to the barrel of my pistol."

"If you do that, I'll also need to demonstrate my superior rate of fire and wider spread on my shots," he joked.

"Then it'll have to be when we're away from the ship because I'm not cleaning up a mess like that. Speaking of cleaning, you didn't properly wash yourself yet. I think I'm going to have to do it myself to fully show my appreciation for this beautiful body of yours."

Tetra moved him over to the tub where she prepared to service him with a rag and some soap. She started off wetting down his upper body to prove that her eyes weren't locked in a permanent downwards trajectory. The rising tension between them had caused some sweat to build up on his chest which she washed off while tracing his pectorals. She then grabbed his arms and wiped them down while he then pulled her into a kiss.

"What happened to plugging the leak?" he teased.

"The time for utilizing your natural gifts will come soon, but you deserve a moment of appreciation for the parts of your body your earned on your own. It's the proof of the strength you need to keep up with me, even if I'm not as fond of the princess carry as you are."

She moved down to his abdominals which showed remarkable definition. Tetra gave them a careful cleaning as well while Link's manhood only began to tremble more and more the closer her hand got to it.

"But I'm going to wait on cleaning this," she decided when finally reaching his groin, "I don't want it to lose that precious odor before I'm done with it."

"I'm in no position to argue since I certainly won't be getting any pants on like this," Link shrugged, "I'm glad that this is so much fun for you, but I'm stuck here until it's taken care of. I hope you can handle it because I don't know what it will take this time."

"Absolutely, you know how important it is for me to keep this tool in good condition," Tetra moved herself down in between his legs where his member was now hanging straight up besides, "And I've been prepping some extra special treatment for it, and now feels like it's finally the right time. Please do sit back and enjoy it."

Tetra took full hold of his erection with hands restless, lips moist, and eyes transfixed. Having already set up her plan of attack for the evening, she gave what started out with a double-barreled hand job, but it was more than simple stroking that she was starting off her with. In her quest to be a more effective lover she had carefully studied Link's reactions to every technique she experimented with. In doing so she had gained a mental map of his manhood that advised where and how to touch him to evoke certain sensations, and it was now time to put it to full use. She implemented a studious massage on his most strained spots than would relieve him of a good deal of his tension while also readying him for something more intense later. The treatment proved quite effective as her hero released his pent-up stress for her.

"Oh Tetraaaa…" he released an exasperated groan. "That's peeeerfect. I don't know how you're doing it, but your every touch is magic. It's like all of the weight is being lifted but I'm still getting even more excited."

"That's no surprise, this is still your cock after all. The bigger you get, the more weak spots I seem to find. Handle it in just the right way, and you're totally helpless." she continued her rubdown.

His most crucial vulnerabilities lied in the underside of his shaft. The rugged exterior of his length typically demanded ferocious stimulation, but the soft underside offered her a gateway to his most sensitive nerves. With precise motions, she stroked the spongy tissue which sent exhilarating tingles all throughout Link's body accompanied by a pounding throb. With glee and desire, Link was clearly savoring her every touch, but one look at her face told him that she really did equally savor the feel of his manhood in her hands. Her juices started pouring out as intensely as his before she finally had to take a hand and offer her womanhood something.

"Tetra, you know I don't like to see you needing to pleasure yourself while pleasuring me."

"No, it's fine," she huffed, "I know I'll be getting this beast in me soon enough, but right now, I can't bear the thought of letting go. I need to experience this cock with all of my senses, the towering sight of its colossal mass and majestic shape, the overwhelming scent of its masculine aura, the firm touch of its impenetrable rigidity, the rapturous sound of your blissful excitement, and that remains is the ravishing taste of its succulent meat.

Taking a moment to soak in the atmosphere a bit more. Tetra held his appendage up like an oversized popsicle. Her face became inflamed with as much hunger and passion as Link had ever seen, and with his erection standing tall, Tetra gave it an almost agonizingly slow lick on his shafts underside from bottom to top the likes of which he had never experienced, capped off by her stopping to inhale as much of his odor as her lungs would allow. Then she began to lick it again and again. Coating it with her saliva and always getting as much of his meat on her tongue as she could.

"See, it's not just about your pleasure but I much I straight up adore the flavor of your dick," she slobbered away, "I'm not sure when it hit me. I went through the trouble of learning fellatio to prove that I could do things solely meant to make you feel good, but something changed. You came in my mouth for the first time, and I somehow didn't hate it. Over time, I began to notice the subtle differences in your taste based on your diet and daily activities and even started adjusting our daily routines according to what turned out to be my preferences. Then I found myself relaxing more while giving oral, focusing as much on the sensations it had me feeling as much as yours. Each time you came, I spent a little more time with your semen on my tongue before swallowing. Ultimately, I realized a feeling of great dissatisfaction would come over me of we did it without some sort of blowjob, the taste would swirl in my mouth endlessly until I got to the real thing. I was never ready to say it out loud before now. It seemed too vulgar even for me, but the truth is that I thoroughly enjoy sucking your dick and how each time it seems you're giving me even more to suck on. I'm feeling as good down here as you are up there. I hope you aren't creeped out at all."

"Are you for real, Tetra?" he shivered, "I wish I had known sooner. I always held myself back and hurried myself along when you would blow me. I thought you found it demeaning but made yourself do it anyway for my sake. If I knew you liked it, I would have made sure to last as long and cum as much as you wanted."

"Well, do whatever you want this time. I have nothing left to hide," she repeatedly popped her mouth on and off it," No matter what, we won't be finished here until my pussy has been wholly ravaged by this gargantuan fuck stick. My face, my throat, my womb. All will be completely coated in your heroic essence!"

Tetra finally moved to a direct assault and devoured the upper half of his length into her cheeks. Her suction was like that of a girl who just discovered the world's finest milkshake. Even with his substantial growth, her mouth wanted his manhood far too badly to not be able to open wide enough for him. Without any lingering worries about Tetra's personal level of comfort, for the first time, Link let himself really absorb how it felt to reach the back of her mouth and her throat. Even her tongue felt better than ever as she slurped away, his shaft as juicy and taste as raunchy she as she could ever remember, and these sensations only intensified when he started to swell up with his first load of cum for her. Link also allowed himself to put a hand on her head, not only as an act of reassurance but to brace himself for the oncoming orgasm he had promised her.

"Fuck, Tetra," he let out a rare curse, "Even as well as I feel like I've gotten to know you, I feel like I've gotten so much wrong with you. I always felt so many amazing sensations during your blow jobs, but I never once paid enough attention to feel how much you truly wanted to be doing the things you do for me. I'm won't be remotely satisfied until I've given my absolute best to your fiery womanhood, but I'm also going to offer up everything I've got now for this loving mouth. I'm cumming for you, Tetra!"

With a bold thumbs up, Tetra accepted his climax as he broke his personal restraints with vicious groan. If Tetra would ordinarily describe Link's orgasm as drinking soda from a bottle, this was one that had been heavily shaken beforehand. Lost in all her awe of how much meat he was packing, Tetra found it too easy to forget how equally ridiculous his ejaculations were when he was serious about them, and he was beyond serious now. He released an outpouring of semen into her mouth as if he was a busted fire hydrant. She could barely distinguish where one shot ended and the next started. It felt almost like a single continuous stream of his seed. Fortunately, for her, this batch of semen fully surpassed the ones that she merely tolerated or viewed as a quick snack and was instead downright delicious to her. It definitely needed to be for her to be able to drink it up as fast as it was coming in. A few healthy bursts of his sperm landing in her stomach even sent Tetra into her own orgasm while she kept on slurping. Alas, this was a moment where Link demonstrated the full merit of his legendary status. As much as she enjoyed the cum that was flowing into her mouth and down her throat, she couldn't match the ferocity of his orgasm and his seed managed to fill her mouth completely with Link leaving the excess on her face and lips. It didn't feel like too much a defeat for Tetra who accepted the greatest load of her life as a fine consolation prize.

"Awesome," Link heaved, "Having you make a meal out of me like that. It's such a relief to know that I haven't been pressuring you to do something you weren't into all this time."

"I'd say we're more than even here, I literally came myself from doing that," Tetra muttered as she dealt with the left over semen that had accumulated, making sure Link saw just how happy her tongue was with his sperm covering it before polishing it off with one dramatic gulp, "But that was just a warm up. My upper mouth maybe be satisfied, but you've turned my lower one into a roaring waterfall, a raging inferno."

"So much for getting clean," Link observed the vaginal fluids smeared across her inner thighs.

"No matter how clean I get on the outside, I'm as dirty as they come on the inside."

"You're not as dirty on the inside as you think, Tetra."

"I suppose you'd know better than anyone about just what it's like inside me."

"Yes, and that's why I can't wait to get back in there again." Link's erection flared up undaunted from any prior activity.

"Trust me, Link, you're always inside me one way or another," Tetra poked his manhood while hovering over it, "This cock has long since made a very permanent mark on my very being. I can feel my innards never being quite same shape when it comes out compared to when it went in. It's almost like a missing at the very center of my being that always craves to be filled again with that shape, hardness, and heat. There are no substitutes for me. Never forget that, Link."

She spread her vaginal lips wide to prepare herself for penetration, but despite her overwhelming need, she made sure to go slow and give him the best view possible of his member going inside of her. With his manhood larger than ever, she wanted him to fully comprehend what her body would do to accommodate it. With his bulbous head pressed up against her entrance, she wrenched herself open and bore down with tremendous force. Inching her way down, she wasn't going to leave any doubt in his mind over what she was feeling on her end.

"Oh Goddesses," she gasped, "It doesn't matter how many people see it or measure. Only when you're here in my position does anyone have any right to say this with total certainty. Link, you're fucking huuuuge. It's like a sledgehammer in my belly."

"I don't you want to take more than you want to, Tetra," he reminded her.

"What I want is irrelevant, this is about what I fucking neeeed," she got to the base with a heavy moan, "I need every last bit of the vacant space within me filled with cock. From my opening to cervix, I need to feel this dick, and like I said, there are no substitutes. No piece of plastic will ever be able to give me what you give me. You radiate a heat that makes me feel like I've taken in a piece of the sun itself. All of my most pleasurable spots have adjusted to where my womanhood knows every vein and bump on your shaft will be rubbing up in me nicely. Of course, it's easy to be overcome by the urge to let my inner muscles try to crush it completely, but your rigid tool won't budge in the slightest. Instead, I can feel every beat of your heart inside my belly through that incomparable hardness, and then of course, there's your glans. Your tender, wonderful glans. While the rest of me is being yanked around and rearrange, your head is always sure to cozy up nicely with the door to my precious baby room. I almost feel guilty about it, having this thing in there when I know it's not the right time for a child. Not until the kingdom and royal family are re-established, but I can sense how badly it wants to give me a baby, cuddling up to the door, begging for me to let it in. With how fired up we've gotten, I just might this time. Still, even if not, I will always remember its careful touch against my most sacred places and feel grateful for every drop of semen it offers up to me."

"And it doesn't hurt or at least feel uncomfortable?"

"It does a bit, but it's vital part of the experience. I wouldn't be who I am now without the struggles of my life. A small dose of pain mixed with this immense helping of euphoric pleasure gives me a moment to remember where I came from and where I am now, and where you are now," Tetra grabbed his hand to place on her abdomen, "You're right there. This is where I can feel your manhood nuzzling with my cervix. Yearning to release itself to my anxiously awaiting womb. This is where we have joined to become one."

She guided his hand up and down her belly to let him feel as best he somewhat was going on within her. Realizing how deeply he had managed to reach inside of her made him also become aware just how much fully he could feel her flesh enveloping him and how fondly her walls were caressing his length.

"Tetra, no matter what you say, there is no doubt that you're as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. How else can I describe I'm currently feeling in there?" he moved his hand over hers, "You've exposed yourself fully to me just to show me what it is that you're going through to accept all of my manhood within you. I'm opening you in ways you've never been opened and touching you in places you've never been touched. It's humbling."

"It's an honor that you have every right to be quite proud of. A woman's cervix is not so easily claimed. Most guys and girls will never know this feeling of closeness. The average male lacks the amount of manhood needed to push their way in that far. That area is off limits to anyone who isn't at least comparable to you in size. It's a special place within my being that will only ever accommodate you. We have something special here just between us, Link? How could I ever let a tiny bit of pain stop me from relishing this perfect sensation of fullness. My body is being pushed to its very limits and doing so all so I can achieve this one perfect moment of unity with the man I love. How could I ever want to give that up?" Tetra wriggled with delight through her whole speech, "Now, come on, it's time for you to tear me up with that weapon of yours. Give my innards a ravishing I'll feel for the rest of my life."

"Is that what you really want, Tetra?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Alright, but this position doesn't let me thrust the way I most would like to," Link remarked, "Do you mind if I take the top position?

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'll never be able to match your strength, and I want your best. You can take over for this one," Tetra ceded to him.

Link held her carefully as he lowered her down to the soft bathroom carpet where he could now thrust with all his might. With his member standing strong, he loomed heavily over her, slowly moving in to where her womanhood still craved his meat.

"I know this isn't the best thing for your pride, but I appreciate it," Link re-entered her with a mighty shove, "You're clamping down me so much that I won't be satisfied if I can't go all out as well."

"Do it! Do it!" Tetra cried out as he pried her open wider than before.

With Tetra on top, her canals were willfully stretching out to match the mass of Link's dick, but with Link's heroic strength leading the charge Tetra's insides were going to make room for his member whether they wanted to or not. Each gargantuan inch Link rammed through her opening sent all sorts of shockwaves through her until he found himself reunited with her cervix once again.

"It's like quicksand. The more I move, the tighter it gets but the tighter it gets, the more I want to smash my way through it.

"That's fine, my insides are for you to use to appease your most carnal desires. Stir them up, rearrange them as you like. Just having your magnificent dick in there, feeling the shape of that beast within me, it's all I'll need to start cumming over and over again.

Link obliged her request with several mighty thrusts. Just being inside Tetra was all he needed to feel at peace, but each time he pulled out her flesh sucked him back in with an offer he couldn't refuse. It was awe inspiring for Link to watch Tetra shake like a leaf underneath him amid a myriad of spiraling sensations, yet her vagina continued to counteract his moves with every ounce of their strength. It dawned on him that the supposed resistance that her womanhood was hitting him with was her body's way to plead him for more even as her mind was enthralled in too much ecstasy for her to speak. A particularly savage undulation accompanied her orgasm along with trembling all over her body which encouraged Link to ease up until she recovered.

"I hope all of that just now was a good thing," he leaned in closer to her.

"Yes, excellent," she answered with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I love you so much, Link, and feeling you this deeply and clearly within me is so wonderful I almost want to faint, and those veins keep rubbing me in all the best places. I can't even fathom ever wanting to go to an "average" dick. No, I need my hero who's hung like the Tower of the Gods itself. Now, let loose and cum!"

"Tetra," took a deep breath, switching between glances at her ecstatic expression and where he could feel himself poking against her very core, aching to go even further.

"Don't hesitate now. I want to experience that glorious moment where you get as hot as you can get, as hard as you can get, and as big as you can get all right in my pussy," Tetra locked her legs around him to bar any sort of retreat, "I'll take everything you've got until that happens."

Even as he paused to enjoy the moment in her, the continued squeezing around his member firmly demonstrated the great thirst growing in her increasingly impatient loins and persuaded him to get back to plowing his way through the tunnel of flesh. They hadn't lost any of their tenacity after the pounding he had delivered, but anything less would not be satisfactory to get him to achieve the scale of orgasm they were both aiming for here. When they started to grip onto the flesh just beneath Link's glans particularly tightly, he felt himself beginning to twitch with the first hints of a climax, but was stunned to feel her vagina pick up on these clues perfectly and react with astounding pressure

"Tetra…" he continued thrusting in part due to a lack of other options, "Does my semen really mean that much to you."

"I don't think I've encountered a greater treasure on these oceans than your seed," she locked her legs tighter, "At this moment, my body craves it like air and water. I'm a woman, Link, but it isn't makeup or fancy dresses that makes me feel like one, it's your cock, but you can't pull it out without leaving something behind to fill the emptiness. I've done all I can to show you how I feel inside, but now I want you to make me feel rich, gooey, and white inside until I'm overflowing. Cum Link, fill me to the brim!"

"To the brim," he pressed down even harder on her, "I think I can manage that."

Link's penis began an all-out rampage inside the girl he loved with thick anticipation as they both counted down to his climax. Link felt the pressure building within him while Tetra made note of every warning signal she could notice. Each twitch of his dick was met with a shiver, each swell was met was a squeeze, and every gasp and groan from Link prompted Tetra to pull him just a bit closer with her leg lock. Soon enough Tetra got the sign she was truly waiting for was his entire member bloated within her.

"Oh fuck, there it is," Tetra groaned, "You're getting bigger and biggeeeer. You're about to let loose with all your hot, sticky cum, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm about explode, but when I do it'll be so much you won't know what to do with it!"

"Bring it on! Bring it all on! I'll cum right with you!"

"Here it is!"

Link's second orgasm of the night struck with a vengeance. It released heap after heap of seen into the girl with every blast hitting squarely against her cervix. Despite his bold words, what mattered most to Link now was filling her with as much of his sperm as he could muster. He'd have no regrets about what happened here as long as he could leave Tetras insides as a sea of white. Tetra attained an entirely new level of wholeness as she watched and felt Link use his massive member to pump her with as much seed as she could handle and then a lot, lot more until she had a steady stream of it seeping out of her and onto the floor. Any sense of cleanliness from before was washed away by Link's torrential release accompanied with an odor that overwhelmed that of any soaps or cleaning products in the bathroom. Tetra pushed him through the final waves of his orgasm with several hearty pats on the back.

"That's it. Make the mess of a lifetime!" she encouraged him until she deemed it was time to let him go.

"That was so amazing, Tetra," Link pulled himself out of her.

"Not as amazing as you, Link. Take a look if you don't believe me," Tetra opened her legs to display his work. Her womanhood was entirely flooded with semen which was pooling into a puddle between her thighs, "Even now I can still feel the shape of your cock in me along with all the cum you poured in there as well as that first helping down my throat. What more can I possibly do to make you get how perfect your gigantic cock is for me after the greatest fuck of your life?

Link could see it in her eyes that she was ready to start a third round if she still needed to prove herself to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for not having more faith in you," Link sincerely apologized

"Apology accepted, and no more going easy," Tetra sat down beside him to begin stroking him back to hardness yet again to have a third round anyway.

"Shouldn't we clean this up before doing anything else?" Link sensed her intentions and looked around the cum covered floor.

"It's not your problem since you did it on my orders. I'll deal with it myself later," Tetra dismissed his concerns to finish revitalizing his erection, "Besides, watching this thing keep on getting bigger is something I'll never get tired of and it doesn't look like you're done cumming quite yet. "

"It'll keep on growing as long as you keep on taking care of it,"

"Sounds like a deal," Tetra leaned in to initiate one more blowjob before a disturbance emerged.

"Hey, are you still in there, Captain?" Niko suddenly knocked on the bathroom door, "Nudge and I really have to go!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Tetra called back before turning back to Link, "Of all the shitty timing."

"Come on, Tetra," Link reasoned with her, "If you want to keep going we should at least go back to your cabin.

"Fine," Tetra threw on a towel, "If they have to go that badly, I'm sure they won't mind the odor."

"And what about me? I can't go out there with a boner this large."

"Sure, you can. In fact, you look better with it. If anyone points it out, I'll just yank off the towel and start sucking it right then and there."

"Perhaps you really are a dirty girl, Tetra." Link wrapped himself up as well

"And you know how much it turns you on every time!" Tetra ogled his clearly defined and visibly rising bulge, already looking forward to her next chance to sample the finest dick belonging to the finest man she had ever known.


	10. Roleplay with a Princess

"Are you ready, my Princess?" Link asked sweetly from behind the entrance to her room

"Fine, but you only get to do this once. That was the agreement," she answered with some frustration.

Tetra still wasn't sure how she had gotten herself into this one, but there she was spread out on her bed adorned in her full Princess Zelda getup aside from her underwear. The two of them had been talking about trying something a little more involved than their usually improvised sex for a little while now, but this wasn't how she had intended to do it. It was a simple bet to decide who would get to choose the roles they would take up, and it was a badly called coin toss that gave Link the edge.

"Such strictness. Just as expected of a true monarch," he laughed while opening the door.

He entered the room clad in his full Hero gear that he'd normally save for the most epic of adventures, but this was a special occasion.

"Oh, Dearest Princess Zelda," he called to her in his most sophisticated tone, "It was a perilous journey indeed, but I've reached you at last."

"My goodness, it's the great Hero of legend, I've waited what feels like an eternity for you to get here," Tetra tried to play the part but couldn't help rolling her eyes, "Could it be that you've finally defeated the great and terrible Ganondorf?"

"Indeed I have. It was a perilous journey and a battle for the ages, but nothing he could do would prevent me from making it to you here," he boasted.

"There are no words to describe the gratitude I'm feeling now. Surely, there must be something I can do to repay you."

"That can wait. First, you need a little well-deserved royal pampering after the treatment you've endured here."

Link pressed his lips against hers as they both fell down onto the bed together. His tongue was much more aggressive than usual with him being the one to slip into her mouth instead of the other way around. She fought back as best as she could, but found herself outmaneuvered with his hands sneaking their way under her clothes and going after her most sensitive areas.

"Are these the skills of a true Hero?" she shuddered when his fingers brushed against her groin.

"Yes, and they all exist so that I may serve the Royal Family in all that it needs," he finally managed to brush against her clitoris since she wasn't bothering with underwear here.

"Incredible, but I'm sensing a need that lurks far greater than my own that is lurking within you," Tetra got her right hand on his already bulging arousal, "My Triforce of Wisdom is detecting an almost immeasurable energy gathering around here."

"It's one of the tremendous gifts I've developed as a Hero, but it's grown too powerful for me to contain on my own. I had heard that only the Princess of Hyrule herself would be capable of alleviating it."

"It is the duty of Hyrule's Princesses to work to seal such a dangerous power, and you've proven yourself more than worthy of the grandest reward I can offer."

"I was told that it was my destiny to present this blessing to the Princess herself one day," Link tugged his belt loose for his trousers to drop to the floor. His tented undergarments were next to go along with is shirt while leaving his hat on, so that he could present his very erect manhood to his Zelda waiting on the bed.

"Oh my, the physique of the Hero is truly immaculate," Tetra seemed to perk up at the sight of her now bottomless man, "It's the

She lifted her dress and held her entrance out to him in preparation for their joining. He climbed on to the bed and descended with his dick aimed squarely at her vagina. A look at his face surprised her with how much more confident he seemed than normal.

"Did putting this dress on really make you this wet?" Link broke character briefly to inspect her leaking fluids.

"Shut up, as if you're one to talk when you've got a boner like that without me having done anything!" she argued, "You wave it around so heroically, but it's just proof of you being a hopeless horndog!"

"It's because I love my Princess," he rebutted, "Of course, I've always been drawn to your wild side, but when you put on that dress just for me, it makes me want to hold you just a bit closer."

"And it's never quite as close as either of us need until you've got your dick shoved all the way into this pussy," Tetra finally opened herself up to him fully with a chuckle, "Okay, please allow this Princess to sheath that legendary blade once more."

"It would be my honor," he closed in on her entrance.

With only a gentle preparation poke he slipped his shaft into her folds. Her insides had long since memorized his shape and girth, eagerly getting into position to accommodate him, but even they seemed to be getting into the mood by greeting him much more soothingly and demurely than usual. They welcomed his intrusion with grace and eased him into a sense of comfort, urging him to venture in further, but not forcing him to move beyond or below his own pace. Meanwhile, Tetra was enjoying the extra bit of "courage" his member seemed to be packing for this excursion.

"So this is hardness of the Hero of Hyrule's organ," she purred, finding herself getting back into character far more than she intended, "It's like the finest quality diamond..."

"And this is the royal pussy I've searched for. To think it could even take me balls deep," he buried himself to the hilt, "Even half has proven more than enough to break the fragile hearts of the women in my home village."

"Truly, this length and thickness are well beyond ordinary men," she tightened around him to better savor his texture, "I've been told since birth that only the most special sort of man would be capable of giving me my heirs. Indeed, to say the consorts proved inadequate would be an understatement. Their members were utterly no match for my maidenhood, but your ability to enter this sacred chamber and bend it to your will so easily is the definitive proof of your worth."

His worth was further tested when Tetra's own fabled oscillations kicked in. The way her vaginal canal was able coil around him in rapid, intense bursts that were immensely satisfying and timed just to allow him to come up right to the edge of his limit without forcing him over it until he wanted to was something only generations of work passed through royal blood could achieve. It perfectly meshed his desire to reach the pinnacle of his own pleasure with the obligation he knew he had to first bestow upon her the thrills that she was seeking herself. In the back of his mind, he sensed that those of his spirit had faced this challenge before but had resolved to overcome it in the most spectacular fashion of them all. Meanwhile, Tetra was faced with her own thoughts calling out to her from across vast stretches of time and space.

"I can hear them, you know? The voices of my ancestors whispering to me," Tetra spoke between pants and shiver, "It's in a steadily rising volume and it's becoming increasingly clear that they are quite pleased with you, Mr. Hero."

"Is that so? Now, why would the prior incarnations of Hylia take in interest in me?" he laughed weakly

"Not just the them but the Guardians of Time, Lana and Cia, themselves. They've all communicated with me how impressed they are to see that the legendary sword of the Hero has not only been well maintained, but tempered, honed and sharpen beyond anything it ever was before."

"Yes, I know I left the last blade that the Goddesses forged for me in Ganondorf's skull at the bottom of the ocean, but I've worked hard to take good care of the one they gave me on the day I was born," Link continued his demonstration of his skill with the weapon in question.

"And you have, remarkably so, but that's not what I was referring to," Tetra corrected him, "I'm referring to when compared with the Heroes who wielded the weapon, before your time and in other times altogether."

"Come on, I'm just trying to honor the legacy of the Hero of time which helped build me up into the Hero of Winds I am now. I'm not aiming to surpass him or overshadow his greatness."

"Yes, the Hero of Time is an excellent benchmark to strive for when he's the only one to achieve the level of thickness you have, but you overtook him when you also grew long enough to reach places you couldn't. While every Hero's manhood has proven capable in its own way, the only Heroes to rival you in all key dimensions are the Heroes who traversed the Wilds and the vicious Dark World of Ganon himself to fulfill their destinies, but they never had your dedication to seeing to the happiness of others. As a result you stand alone in your endurance and ability to release your exquisite essence in such extreme amounts fueled mainly by your own raw passion. The only ones who can match up to you there are those who will come to take up your mantle in our new land when your time as up. For now, though, you reflect the spirit of the Hero as strongly as any of those looking down looking down on us now can remember and they're delighted with how well it bodes for both of our lines."

"Are you telling the truth about that, or are you just playing your part really well?" Link took her praises with the same stride always but suddenly felt that these were more meaningful to him."

"Cia is still a close friend of mine and has watched over the Hero's Spirit in all of its incarnation. Frankly, it's to such an unhealthy degree that she's likely watching us now as she has several times before. I've checked in to make sure she doesn't try anything funny again, but when I've done so she admitted that the intimate, frantic, personal, violent and sometimes even absurd ways we join together are something she enjoys to observe because she knows it's so far beyond her own capabilities to match or even endure the level of the energy that we both bring. With you in particular, while preferring more chiseled features herself, she still revels in how your soft face and lean, but not overly muscular frame belie the most dangerous weapon a Hero has ever hung between his legs. Beyond that, she's most amazed at your ability to gain such firm command over that which was clearly not meant to be controlled.

"Don't give me too much credit here," he modestly rebuffed her, "Even now this thing still hates being told what to do."

"And despite that, You tow the fine line between pleasure and pain," she continued, "Resisting and even hating the idea of using me as ragdoll with your member to liquefy my insides while still embracing the reality that you've been given an item that I likely won't find anywhere else in the world. It's a dangerous item but one that also has immense versatility to provide sensations and experience that no other tool I would ever have could pull off. You understand that only your manhood has the volume to fill me to the prolific extent I wish to be filled, and the toughness to reach where I need it to reach and when the time has been right, you have wielded it fearlessly to this end. I can sense a special sense of joy radiating from your manhood sheathed within me when you realize you've hit that sweetest of all sweet spots when my insides are stretched out into the perfect shape of your member that I always strive for and now they only wish in experience your ejaculation in earnest and bathe in your juices. It al steams from your rare devotion to sex as a way to bring joy to me and unleash your seed with the desire to create new life with every drop you let out.

"Her insights to the workings of my reproductive system really go in that far?"

"Well, almost. I did assist in helping her finish filling in some of the blanks. Particularly, at how I can find it so gratifying to throw everything I have at you, dedicate so much effort to pleasing you with my hands and mouth, and get you on the ground to impale myself in such a violent fashion when most Princesses have focused on learning to endure the penis of the Hero rather than conquer it. Perhaps she's come a little closer to understanding in the way you have."

"I do understand perfectly, Tetra," Link nodded, "You're as unprecedented among Princesses as I am among Heroes, but now you've presented me with the challenge to ensure that not only do I give you what you want, but that I give you things that no other Princess in history has had. If the spirits and Guardians of Time are keeping such close track. I want what we've created between us to be something all of our successors can look back on if they view the things that make them stand out from their peers as things that will tear apart their love instead of filling the gap between them."

"Spoken like a true Hero and a challenge more than worthy of one," Tetra raved about his speech, "I want to be remembered of an example of how a Princess can improve and open herself to fully receive her Hero rather than see him as a means to an end and something you merely tolerate rather than welcome with open arms."

"Shall we continue this excursion through your holy shrine then?"

"As long as you agree to thoroughly inspect every room and press every switch."

"I won't even need a guide."

Link's new journey started off with a trip to the end of her inner hallway to knock on the door where he knew the most valuable treasure of all was locked away. He attempted to loosen the locks by prying around in the nearby chamber. The thorough probing of her walls in a detail that only his dick could pull off seemed to be a solution to at least part of the puzzle as her inner sanctum began to tremble as a response. This method only seemed to work when enough pressure was applied to his surroundings to change the shape of the walls entirely, but the response grew stronger with each adjustment he made to the inner workings of the structure. The next sign of his progress came when he felt the dungeon suddenly cave in on him somewhat while tremors ran through the external supports and stopping only when he heard Tetras voice ring out in the victorious chime of an orgasm to signify his current success.

"The key to this trial appears to lie in the form of the temple's surroundings," Link continued to pound and swirl his erection through her, "The shape of the inner most rooms appears to be quite flexible when worked on with my fabled tool. Particularly, using its girth to push the walls outward to a certain point seems to elicit unique sounds and changes that should soon open the way to our final objective when

"I should've realized that this quest would be as nothing to the chosen one. Now, all that remains for you to give me the key you carry deep within you," Tetra kept up with his game, despite the degree to which her mind had been muddled by cock, "The gate you're faced with now has for centuries been testing the vitality and resolve of men, most of whom proved to be woefully unqualified. While the muscles and members of males have long since functioned as a measure of outer strength, the Goddesses have deemed his ejaculation to the truest measure of his inner strength. So many have tried to demonstrate their worth only to either produce a pathetic dribble or let out a decent amount of which there wasn't an ounce worth saving. Through these failures and few rare success, it had become understood that only one worthy of being held up as the kingdom's savior, the exalted Hero of Hyrulean legend himself, possessed the capabilities to break through. With only one of his ejaculation, of which he is actually capable of several, he releases semen of such potency that there are rumors of children being conceived with women merely exposed to its musky scent that easily consumes The entirety of the room it's in. It leaps from his loins with such force that he can leave even the tallest girl covered from head to toe with the first cum rope of many he'll be firing off. To top it all off, which him ejaculating like this for a minimum of several seconds, the semen he finally does leave behind will be of such a gratuitous supply that even a woman utilizing every orifice of her being can keep herself from overflowing. The path you wish to venture down will only open itself in the face of an ejaculation that encapsulates all these elements I've just laid out for you, and it is a feat that only one worthy of being called a Hero has ever been able to accomplish. It is only through the raging release of the highest quality semen in copious that you will be able to open the final door before you and ensure the propagation of my holy bloodline."

"My final test, huh?" Link readied himself for his most violent thrusting yet, "I couldn't have asked for anything better suited for me. Just by masturbating, I can let out enough semen to ruin a bathroom, but if I cum like this, with Princess Zelda herself sampling the potency of my seed, waiting for me to launch my sperm into her womb and fertilize with the next true heir to the Royal Family, I feel like I'm ready to fill you up and then keep going until I've totally wrecked that dress."

"Nothing less would be sufficient for a daughter of sacred blood," Tetra fully braced herself in pose almost resembling prayer

In and out, he plunged again and again. Just as he sought to prove himself as a Hero, Tetra had her own trial to overcome in using her fleshy cavern to get a climax of the necessary intensity out of him when his member has never had any trouble ripping orgasms out of her. The dignified front presented by Tetra's dress were strongly contrasted by the lewd faces she was making in her pleasure and the way she was quivering while his erection massaged her vaginal walls. She clamped down on hi as much as she could get herself to voluntarily, but doing so only made the texture of his shaft that she loved so much. Her canal opened itself up even wider not only to further her own enjoyment, but to make sure he had the space he needed to really let loose when he was ready, but it became too much to handle while maintaining her regal façade.

"Oh fuck! Only the cock of the Hero himself could spread me out this much," Tetra returned to her usual foul language, "You're twitching so much that it's like you're conducting a symphony on my innards with that hammering throb as the drumbeat. Forget cumming, I need that peerless semen of yours now before I lose my mind entirely!"

"I didn't know Princess Zelda could be so coarse," he teased even as he finally did feel his loins starting to tighten.

"For all of your thoughtfulness, the one thing you will never comprehend is how it feels having your dick inside of you, brewing with what's being promised as the load of a lifetime. It was probably a moment like this that had someone shouting fuck for the first time, and it's the only word that feels adequate for me to keep shouting now that I feel that fat fucking cock swelling up with all that spunk just for me."

"That's right, Princess," Link heaved as his dick was indeed expanding with a monumental load almost ready for delivery, "While I'm cumming in you, from the moment you first feel your womb besieged by my sperm with your whole womanhood filling up to the brim with my semen to the moment where you then begin to feel it spilling out from your opening as I give you several times more than what even someone as incredible as you can hold. Even after that point where you start to feel it spreading across your groin and thighs while I'm somehow still pouring even more into you up until it fully dawns on you just how much cleaning it's going to take to get these bedsheets back to usable condition and you've given up completely on ever being able to wear this dress in public again, through all of that, I want you to remember that every bit of it is for you and only you."

"It's the Royal promise of a lifetime, My Hero," she relaxed herself, even with his dick still having her head spinning with circles. There was no way she would let anything prevent her from savoring every second of this.

For Link, this was the moment where he was faced with the reality of having his valiance put out on full display to be judged against his many predecessors and counterparts by certain figures gazing down on him and history. The gauntlet Tetra had thrown down to him was clear. She was a rare figure in her own lineage who evolved beyond dealing with his manhood as part of the duty of a Princess to instead embrace it as a size queen. She had set herself apart from nearly Zeldas before her and all to be closer with him as the best woman she could be. Meanwhile, Link still had to keep his vow to give her something that she could only get with him, even when stacked up against his fellow Heroes. He was happy to keep on growing as long as she really was that enamored with his size, but what mattered to him now was to separate himself from the pack. While he knew that Heroes have traditionally excelled with at least one and done well with the other, he was looking now to cement himself as the only one to both be that big and cum that much. It was distinction he now wanted so badly that his loins were almost aching under the weight of the semen he had carefully used her body to help himself build up. He had edged himself to the brink of climax and back multiple times to ensure every drop of this batch was prepared for fast and furious. It didn't take Tetra long to piece together what was on Link's mind from his movements and facial expressions, and offered up one final gesture to finish him off.

"Cum, Link, cum!" she rocked her hips as best as she could, "Everything I said about the Hero's ejaculation. Every word of it was based on what I've already seen you do. You don't have some standard to live up to, you are the standard! There was never any chance of there being another man who can fill up a girl the way you do both during sex and after. If you want to prove anything then help me prove that I'm getting it better than any Zelda has ever gotten. Cum for me the way only you can, my Hero!"

At last Link conquered his final test and had his essence begin to burst forth. It was an absolute avalanche of an orgasm that had them both shouting at the top of their lungs with each shot. Tetra kept her promise and focused intently on everywhere she felt his cum with each passing moment. The way nailed her cervix felt different that any there before. Never before in her life had she enjoyed the mental image of Link's sperm rushing into her womb more than she did now. If it was at all possible to realize the nanosecond that you are pregnant, Tetra knew she had experienced it here and it was enough to give her an orgasm all over again. True to his word though, Link easily launched enough cum to have her overflowing completely. The entirety of her loins became bathed his essence, but even that wasn't enough for the Hero who kept on kept going. As much as he did love the way Tetra's dress looked, it only further motivated him to leave it with so many semen stains that it would be the last time he'd see her in it. His excess cum was now pouring out of her like a miniature waterfall that streamed down her legs and spread itself all across the gown. With one last push he managed to add in one last surge that soaked all the way through the material and into the mattress they were on top. His duty fulfilled, Tetra put in that extra effort to squeeze the last drops out of him.

"Come on, Hero. You told me that every drop of your cum was for me and I will make the most of that offer!"

"Just taking a few extra seconds to make sure you remember this," Link allowed her to fully wring out the remainder of her haul, staying buried within her a bit longer than normal to help him savor it as well.

"Yep, It's just like I said before, there's so much that even my royal womanhood can't hold it with a stench that overwhelms everything around it. This is how a true Hero ejaculates," she reflected when he finally did pull out of her for his essence to spill absolutely everywhere around her.

"How is it feeling in there? You said It's the one thing I'll never comprehend. I'd like to know."

"Oh Link, you've already proven to me that you're the best there is in the sack for me with the wondrous feelings you've sent right through here on numerous occasions, but this time you've raised the bar all over again with sensations that are even new to me. This batch has inherited your natural energy so well that I can swear that I feel it wriggling around inside me. You were really trying to get me pregnant, huh?"

"It's nothing new, Tetra. I've always hoped to get you pregnant. I want you to have a baby with me, and I'm ready anytime you want it

"And that's what's the absolute best. When I think about how all of this cum is filled with your sperm all fighting its hardest to get to my womb and grow into our baby. Well, it's the most fortunate I've ever felt to be able to have you inside me like this," she rubbed her belly for him, "I feel and see you pump out so much cum just for me all because you can't wait for the day where we meet our child for the first time. It's enough to warm even my heart. Nothing would make me happier than getting pregnant for you right here and now.

"I hope you do too, Tetra. It's all I would need to make everything worthwhile."

"Also, thanks for wrecking this dress like you promised," she began to count up all of the semen stains he had decorated it with," I have no intention of doing all that Princess Zelda stuff again anytime soon. This time, tomorrow, I'm the horny, pillaging pirate captain and you're the helpless villager."

"Yes, that was our deal," he agreed, "Plus I now owe you for the bed"

"It's just one of quirks of sleeping with you. Besides, seeing that bed soaked in spunk o only makes me want one more round with the legendary Hero, if he's up for it."

"A true Hero can never back down from a challenge," he steeled himself and his manhood for round two.

"Nor can he leave without giving his Princess as much cum as she wants."

"One final battle?"

"Bring it."

A/N: Well, that's one way to tell readers which incarnations of Link are my personal favorites. Lately, I've been feeling like I've reached a point of oversaturation with this stories, but I keep doing them in an effort to improve on past efforts. Should I only leave up the stories I see as the best or do you actually like seeing all of them?


	11. The First Time

A/N: Some more story consolidation to leave my profile less bloated.

* * *

Waves rolled and seagulls cawed. Sunset had arrived on the dock. There wasn't anything particularly special about this particular evening, but it was an enjoyable sight nonetheless. Link and Tetra had managed to secure themselves some alone time to watch the dusk, but the creeping darkness had started planting ideas in Tetra's mind instead.

"So Link, are you ready for some more of that tonight?" Tetra rubbed up against him while wrapped around his arm, "The crew is in town, It's just the two of us..."

After years of on and off cuddling and teasing, Link and Tetra's relationship had finally started to really manifest on a physical level. They had each bloomed in their own ways, but, for an unrestrained spirit like Tetra's, little was off limits and stealing bases was no problem for her on the way home.

"Of course I want to..." Link swallowed nervously. Her warm, smooth skin brushing up with him made coherent thought quite the challenge indeed, "I'm just starting to wonder about how far we're taking this. I mean last time I actually felt your... you know..."

"And did you like it?" she asked in a soft yet almost threatening way.

"I loved it," he answered sincerely, "but..."

"That's all you needed to say," Tetra prevented him from speaking any further, "Let's go!"

The pirate hauled her hero off to her room and shut the door. A devious expression covered her face as she tackled him onto her bed. Having a guy pinned underneath her was nothing new for Tetra, but Link presented a possibility for her much more enticing than mere treasure. The thought got her so hot that she immediately had to discard her jacket before going to town on him.

As usual, it all started with a kiss but, almost instantly, Tetra had started tugging at his shirt to get it off. After what happened last time, she had to see that wonderful upper body of his again. Once he complied, she went in for the serious contact. Her hands started rubbing him all over when their lips came back together. While Tetra was having fun with his torso, Link enjoyed the scent that came from having her so close to him. The incredible tension between them only amplified the longer this went on. Last time they went this far, they were interrupted by a late knock on the door, but the odds of that happening here were nearly zero. Little by little their inhibitions were whittled away until Link made the next move without even thinking by clutching onto her shirt. He froze in horror when he realized what he had been doing, but all she did was chuckle.

"Hey, it's only fair now, right , Link?" Tetra responded. Without a second thought, she straightened herself so she could lift her top up and over her head. Feeling even bolder, she dropped her pants too to only leave her dark blue underwear remaining. It wasn't how she planned to do this, but Link's dumbstruck expression made it worthwhile.

When she went down for the second time, Link felt more of her skin on him than at any point in his life and the experience almost broke his brain. Tetra's taste in undergarments left almost nothing to the imagination in regards to her breasts and butt. The sensory overload reduced him to mere jelly beneath her. Ultimately, all of his thoughts and feelings could only go to one place. Tetra, on the other hand, had assumed near total control of the situation and felt quite relaxed to be freed from her bothersome clothing. Link was every bit as appealing to her as he usually was, but she wasn't sure how to proceed with him so helpless before her. She was having fun playing with his stomach, but even she felt some hesitation when she reached the brim of his pants. For a while now, she had come to regard Link as her personal voice of reason. Through all of her scattered attempts to seduce him, it woulds always be him to bring up the importance of patience in a relationship. The belt of his pants had become the one barrier she could never break. No matter how she pleaded, he simply would not continue once she made a move on the buckle. She peeked down at it once again and mulled the idea of ripping it open while he was still zoned out, but a different thought popped into her head when she noticed his hands slipping down her bare back. The last time they did this he had just gotten a squeeze of her rear end before they stopped, but, this time, she was ready to return the favor. Stretching out her knuckles, her hand became like the claw of a predator and went into for its prey protruding from right between Link's legs. When her palm clutched fiercely onto his most private areas, even Link had to realize what was happening amidst the incredible sensations dancing in his head.

"Tetra..." he huffed... "That's my..."

"It's only fair," she repeated from earlier before starting to really mess with him through his trousers. This got him squirming in a way she had never seen before. The new sense of power this new trick allotted her was absolutely exhilarating. Tetra even guided his hand down to her butt for a double-sided grope-fest, but there was no way this was going to be enough for her. Especially when she could sense something stirring underneath Link's pants. Her hand quickly moved from his bulge to his belt at that point. Link couldn't believe that she really wanted him in this way.

"Are you serious about this, Tetra?" he whispered, "Truly?"

"I'm a dirty girl, Link," she whispered back, "I want to see it. I have for a while now."

"I haven't shown it to anyone since family baths as a kid," he flashed back to his days at home with Aryll and his Grandma, the woman who instilled him with his strong sense of chivalry, "Is this really where the two of us are now?"

"I thought that would've been obvious by now. I've even been studying about some special ways to use that thing of yours to make you feel awesome," she giggled, "Now I only wonder if that constantly increasing shoe size of yours is an indicator of anything..."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I doubt there's any way to stop you," he gave in to her open desires and his own private ones.

With Link's surrender, Tetra needed but a few snaps to get his belt open. Not one to tease herself, she disposed of the suspense and yanked his bottoms down to make the hardened appendage fly out into the air. The way she had been smothering him before had brought him to a state of full arousal, and the first up-close look she ever had of his most prized possession changed the atmosphere in the room in an instant. Link shuffled with self-consciousness. He was so used to her quips that her silence was something very uncomfortable for him. She so badly wanted to make some sort of remark, but the words escaped her at every turn. Nothing she had learned had prepared her for this.

"Wow... Link... You... I... um..." she stared wide-eyed.

"Uh... Tetra..." Link tried to reach her through the awkwardness. He couldn't believe he was actually hanging out at full mast for her like this, "This is getting really embarrassing. Perhaps it really was too soon for this."

"No!" Tetra shouted when he tried to pulls his pants back up. Instead she latched back on to yank them off completely. Her look of shock had been slowly changing to one of awe.

"You okay?" Link pulled himself up, having been taken a back by his girlfriend's sudden change in demeanor. He still couldn't figure out what was going on in her head. He looked back down at his own manhood. Her actions up until now had gotten him ferociously hard, but it didn't look too much different than it normally did to him, but the girl he had known to have an answer for everything seemed genuinely dumbstruck. She had even started to blush.

"Link..." her face then brightened, "I had all sorts of jokes prepared, but I honestly can't come up with a single way to make fun of this thing."

"Huh?" he blinked

"Big... It's big!" the girl finally managed to spit out an adjective. "It's rough, burly, manly!"

"Well yeah," He laughed, "I wouldn't be much of a man without it."

"These balls! They're hefty!" Tetra weighed his testicles in her palm.

"Be careful with those..." Link was secretly terrified of what she might be capable of here.

And look at these veins" she gleefully pointed out the bulging blue lines covering his shaft, "It's so... cool! Man, this thing doesn't suit you at all. Your face has always been so clueless and adorable, yet down here you're suddenly large and in charge! Oooh, I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it..." he shivered with anxiety,

"Hey, getting this big and hard means you like me too, right?" she inquired.

"Yeah, it does..." he answered with a hint of shame, "You do things to me, Tetra."

"Well, let's just say that the feeling is mutual," her face grew more sinister, "Now, it's time for a long overdue reward

While Link was still trying to process her comments, Tetra finally grabbed it. Her Hylian ears were rocked by the sound of the hum he made when she got her hand on the fleshy pillar. The spongy tissue surrounding what seemed to be a truly impervious level of rigidity was unbelievable. Her brain tried to imagine what it would be like to ride him or to even have him thrusting this thing into her. Every angle she could conceive set off a desperate thirst in her loins, but she figured that she still owed him a favor first.

"So Link..." Tetra held it up high, "Have you ever heard of what a blowjob is?"

"Niko might've mentioned it to me once or twice," Link admitted.

"Did you ever imagine getting one from me?" she pried further

This question forced Link into silence, but her interrogation skills were as strong as ever

"Come on now. Don't be shy," she gave him a tantalizing stroke, "Have you?"

"Y-Yes... Yes, I have," he forced himself to confess.

"Then cheer up," she grinned, "I'm going to give you one."

"R-Really?" he stammered.

"Yep, I'm gonna suck you off. I'd say you've earned at least that much," Tetra licked her lips, "Not to mention how delicious you look."

Her gesture nearly had him leaping for joy with his penis throbbing tremendously.

"I-If that's really what you want to do, but don't force yourself for my sake," he struggled to contain his eagerness.

Boldly flipping back a lock of hair, Tetra steadied his twitching organ and prepped herself with a deep breath. Her whole body tensed upon detecting just who fiercely he was gazing at her. Just the tip by itself looked so juicy yet so daunting as it leaked excitement all over, but she had to go for it. With one last whiff of the raw stench of lust in the room, her jaw opened, her tongue stretched, and her head descended upon him. Getting the bulky head in her lips as she finally got her first taste of him after years of teasing, and the way he recoiled when she started to suck on it was as amusing to watch as she had imagined. His glans was tender and fun to run her tongue around, but what she really wanted was the chance to sample the rock solid beast it was attached to. She started to make way downwards but was stunned by the amount of strain just taking the first few inches placed on her untrained jaw. This dick was nothing to joke about. It was not ready to negotiate but rather pry open whatever it needed to to achieve satisfaction. This was an obstacle unlike any other she had ever faced, but one she also craved. It was everything she thought a real man should be: firm and unwavering. However, as Link's masculinity left her at a shortness for words, it also left her at a shortness of breath. Even after getting such a good look at it, she had still underestimated what it was capable of. Seeing how much he was still delighting in all of this pushed her to force her mandible to its limit, but her limits were still her limits. She valiantly fought her way past the halfway point before falling back in a gasp for air.

"Are you okay, Tetra?!" Link flipped from pleasure to concern in the blink of an eye.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but It's too strong for me," Tetra slumped in defeat, "My mouth can only open so wide. You're quite the piece of work."

"I never really thought of it that way," Link took his penis into his own hand. Tetra immediately felt disturbed by the downtrodden look in his eyes.

"Hey now. What's with a face like that," lifted his head back up, "Girls on the street tell me that guys are supposed to be proud to know that they have a big dick."

"But I never thought there was anything unusual about it before now," he replied, "You were doing so well, but what good is a large penis if it won't even let me make love to you properly."

"The responsibility and failure are mine, not yours," she professed her sense of duty, "It's up to me to make sure my jaw can open wide enough and my lungs can hold their breath long enough, and I swear that I will learn to pull it off. That huge schlong of yours is going to become the greatest gift you've ever gotten once I've mastered it. Princess' honor."

"Only you would use the title of princess that way," he sighed

"And I know you love me for it," she winked, "And don't think I'm stopping now. I looked into more than just fellatio. I'm still gonna find a way to make you cum. I wanna see you spunk."

"Awfully dirty language for a princess," he quipped back even as his groin throbbed at the proposal.

"But first it's time we faced each other on fair terms," Tetra released the bun in her hair before also unsnapping her bra and removing her panties to leave them both in the nude. Link practically had smoke coming out of his ears when he spotted her perfectly defined tan-lines and her dripping womanhood.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out even as he was ready to overload.

"Thanks, Link," she accepted his praise while masking her own self-consciousness.

"But you're also so wet down there," he noticed, "Gonzo told me that means..."

"Yes, Link," she cut him off, "You and that fat cock of yours went and made your captain horny. Unbearably so even. Are you happy about that?"

Link sure as hell was but couldn't form the correct words for it. The way his erection shot back up gave his answer for him though.

"Don't just stare like a moron," Tetra grabbed his wrist, "Go ahead and take a feel."

She guided his hand to her groin where he got a finger on her moist folds. This time it was her turn to quiver in response to his touch and it left Link mesmerized.

"Does it feel good, Tetra?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, "but don't get too worried about it. What I really want is your cock in there, and I'm going to get it."

She countered by reaching out to to take hold of Link's manhood once again. Tetra held it in her hands not in an aggressive way but in a considerate one. Instead of moving right away to start jerking it, she gave it a series of tender, focused squeezes. This gentle way of handling his penis was certainly enjoyable to Link, but he was more taken in by how it was so unlike anything he was used to from his own private sessions.

"Yes, this piece of meat is quite ready," Tetra fondled him carefully.

"Oh, Tetra, I need youuuuu," Link moaned started to turn into putty again.

"You most certainly do," she affirmed, absolutely loving her new ability to really push him to the brink.

The hand he had on her clitoris fell away in submission which allowed her to really turn up the heat on him. The squeezing turned to stroking and his pulsing turned to swelling. She bent back over to put her mouth on him again. Even if it was only the top part, she still felt the need to suck on it as best he could. The flavor was even raunchier than before. She slurped and squeezed while he wriggled and writhed. It dawned on her that he really was about to explode, but she couldn't stop now with how good she could tell she was feeling. Her research gave her a vague idea of what would happen next, but with Link she had a hunch the reality would far exceed her expectations."

"Tetra p-please," he forced himself to speak, "You're doing so wonderfully, but you've got to take it easier. T-There's going to be a lot if you don't."

Link's well intentioned warning only spiked her curiosity and enticed her to use both hands to wrangle his tool. She licked up all the fluid leaking out of the head to use as a preview of his orgasm. He tried with all his might not to splooge all over the girl who was trying so hard for him, but his mental defenses ultimately failed him. The walls came crumbling down and years of waiting came rushing out. The first rope he fired was of such force and volume that Tetra was sent back in pure amazement. The subsequent shots flew straight and true all over her body. His head snapped back in delight while Tetra was left to investigate the pure love he had just sprayed all over her. She needed a moment to comprehend the fact that she had not only let him do this but had actively pushed him to do so. Afterwards she started to inspect the juice that now coated her upper body and even her hair while he was still in the process of recovering from what had occurred. While the taste and odor certainly had a distinct bitterness to it. the texture of his seed was quite fascinating. She rubbed it in between her fingers to feel how slippery yet thick the substance was. Link recovered his mental faculties just in time to spot her playing with the ooze in her hair.

"Oh goddesses, what have I done?" he lamented, "I'm sorry, Tetra! You were just too skilled and gorgeous! I swear I don't always do that!"

"Really? That's a letdown," she stated rather bluntly.

"W-What?!" he couldn't believe his ears.

"It just wouldn't be like you to not make a mess of things. I chose you because I like that element of danger you bring. I'll just have to learn to handle it better, right" she rolled his spunk in her fingers

"Oh, Tetra!" he went and hugged her in his usual, overly emotional way, not caring in the slightest that she was still coated in his essence

"There, there, it's okay," she messed with his hair before switching to a more serious matter, "You're ready to keep going though, right? I'll be mad if you really just shot everything you had all over me."

"Of course not. I'll find a way to keep going if it's for you!" he continued to hold her tight.

"Good, it'd be to humiliating to end this little session of ours without finishing it properly," she reminded him, "Get yourself hard again because you're going all the way for the next one."

"And I'm the luckiest guy in the world for it," he kept on cuddling her, "Just give me a moment."

He continued cozying up to her and ran his hands all along her exposed flesh. He sampled the supple flesh of her breasts and buttocks while savoring the mixture of the smell of his own semen mixed in with her perfumes and natural scents. The visions he always had of finally going the distance with her raced through his head and sent a raging hard-on rising up her thigh.

"Damn it, Link!" she complained, "Only you would get a boner from snuggling!"

"But I want this, Tetra," he started getting sappy, "I've wanted it for so long..."

"Well, hurry up and get down on your back because I'm the one who gets to be on top," she ordered.

"What?" Link let out a rare objection to her demands, "but it's our first time."

"So?" Tetra didn't understand.

"It should be passionate and romantic," he explained, "I mean I'm normally fine following your lead, but I never imagined sitting back and doing nothing while losing my virginity."

"And just what did you imagine?" she crossed her arms.

"I dunno. Something where I get to hold your hands and look down into your striking, blue eyes while I go in with everything I have so the two of us can become one," he fantasized.

"You can't seriously expect me to go along with that gooey crap," she rebutted before freezing when she noticed how disappointed he was. It quickly struck her just how much more this meant to him than it did to her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder instead, "Okay, I get it. You're in control for this one."

"Really?" he cheered back up.

"Only if you agree that from now on I get to be on top whenever I choose," she offered.

"Yes, of course!" his head flailed in what seemed to be a nod.

With no further debate, Tetra swallowed her pride and laid back so now it was him towering over her. For the first time all night, she truly had no idea what to expect. Despite a few unexpected developments, she had still mostly maintained control of the situation as she had anticipated, but now it was her turn to submit to him and learn just what the hero was capable of. Link's dick hungered for her as badly as ever but he still forced himself to wait and soak in the moment.

"Come on, Link. Don't drag this out too long," she began feeling even more bashful as she got another look at his size and spread her legs further apart, "You have no idea how awkward this is for me."

"Sorry, Tetra. I at least have to take the time to make sure I never forget how lovely you look right now," he maintained his romanticism, "Just remember that I'll pull out the moment you tell me it's starting to hurt."

"Don't you dare start worrying about me now!" she spat "I'd sooner be broken in half than quit to a little bit of pain!"

"That's the Tetra I love so much," he beamed and was finally ready to go all the way down

Link lowered his hips so the head of his dick pressed against her still dripping opening. With a little push he got it inside only to run into the layer of skin that protected her most sacred area. As expected, it resisted his initial attempts at intrusion, but her eyes demanded that he press forward regardless. Receiving her signals clearly, he readied himself a plowed his way through with a little extra oomph. She bit her lip and clutched the sheets but kept her eyes on him to ensure he didn't retreat. The pain soon subsided and she could then embrace the sensation of being united with her hero.

"You okay down there, Tetra?" Link had to ask no matter what she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she remained strong, "I was ready for worse, but now I can finally say that I've truly made a man out of you."

"I loved every moment of it," he reminisced.

"But now it's your turn to make a woman out of me," she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes in the moment he had always dreamed about.

"I'd be honored to," he gladly returned the favor.

The way this all had played out like he had always hoped made him almost want to tear up, yet it also made him so hard that it became impossible to ignore the approximately three fourths of his manhood that still needed to go inside her. Despite having broken through her maidenhood, her body was not going to casually welcome an intrusion this large. He tried to ease himself in bit by bit, but the hesitation in his movements was clear enough for Tetra to see right through what he was doing.

"I know what you're thinking about Link, and I need you to stop," she told him, "Regardless of what you think going all in might do to me, it'll hurt me so much more if I can't get all of that cock of yours inside me. Quit your worrying and push."

"Okay, I'll do it," he agreed. His penis needed this too sorely to say otherwise.

With her innards only increasing their resistance as he made it halfway, he was forced to bring his hands down to her sides. Tetra realized that she was letting him turn her into a ragdoll but hungered for his meat too badly to care. With the support of his well built up strength, Link was able to bury himself completely within her with an overpowering thrust of his sword. Her eyes slammed shut and her body trembled as she was presented with his cock's complete form in an entirely new manner. Its shape and size were imprinted within her just as this feeling would surely become an everlasting memory of her time together with him.

"Goodness Tetra, you're really throttling me in there. It's so warm and mushy," he paused to enjoy the moment, "How are you holding up down there?

"Mmmmm, I think I'll be more than alright," she purred as the stress wore off and the pleasure set in, "I can feel your heartbeat when you're all the way in like this. You must have quite a bit of blood flow down there."

"Um... Thanks?" Link took what he assumed to be a compliment

"So is this as far as your little fantasy goes? Just the two of us staring at each other?" she rolled her eyes, "If you're not up for actual fucking, I'm more than ready to take over."

"No, no, I'm ready!" he ensured her, "But what about when I'm about to ejaculate? You want me to pull out?"

"Stop thinking and fuck my brains out," she groaned, "I'll deal with what happens next."

"Alright," he tightened his grip on her, "You did ask for it."

Now that the most difficult parts were out of the way, Link finally had the freedom to make the most of his strength. He slowly pulled himself out of Tetra only to go back in with a little extra force. Each time he did it managed to elicit a tiny "ooh" or "ah" out of her. Once he had familiarized himself with the motion he could then crank up his speed, and it was when he started to get this momentum that for the first time all night that he could see Tetra starting to submit to him. As he went faster and faster he finally got full-on moan out of her.

"Oh fuck, the scraping, the scraping!" she cried.

Link didn't know exactly what she meant, but, deep inside of Tetra, his cock was really starting to make a real impression. She had made an earlier mental note regarding its firmness and rugged texture, but she hadn't remotely considered how much of a difference it would make when he started rubbing it all across her inner walls. It wasn't long before he had her heart racing faster than his. She could never get herself to admit it to him, but she quickly realized how little a chance she stood of outlasting him like this. The heat radiating from his manhood only made it worse and rushed her along on the path to delirium. Squirming beneath him she let out a squeal that served as her white flag of surrender to his masculinity and her own desires.

"Oh Goddesses," Link whispered when he watched and felt her orgasm all around his dick.

It relieved him of so much guilt to see that he could give her the same type of joy that she gave him, but he also knew that he had much to offer himself. The sensation of his shaft tensing before his approaching climax took on a new meaning as it happened while he was still crashing against her deepest areas. With his hips going into autopilot, his hands moved up to her shoulders in order to hold her close. He was still considering the idea of pulling out, but Tetra's hand coming up to his face with a sweet smile gave him the courage to continue. Her vagina had tightened up like a steel trap during her orgasm and he could even feel her pulse through it as well. It was a swirling inferno within her, and it had him more than ready to erupt.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, Tetra," he demonstrated a rare lapse in his refusal to use vulgar language.

"Go on... Do it all inside..." her mind was still recovering from how his cock had scrambled it.

"Yes, I'm gonna, I wanna..." he mumbled with balls still slapping audibly against her rear with each plunge.

Link,wanted it badly now. He knew the risks but he had to keep pushing forward. With her clamping down on him the way she had, he likely didn't have a choice anyway, but now he could shut his brain off and let his balls take care of the rest. They were really brewing up a storm and he could feel a certain something going on at the base of his penis. The sensation crept its way up his shaft until his whole dick was surging with it. It had his whole lower body shaking while continuing to heave into her. Tetra was already more than satisfied with how this had all turned and was now relishing in watching his face as it contorted into odd shapes with every move he made. Through changes she could feel in his manhood and his motions, she knew the end was imminent. He was on the edge and now mustering the strength he needed to get himself over the hump. Ultimately, he got it when her vaginal walls twisted in just the right way to apply the pressure needed to break him. Her innards yanked him in balls deep, and he collapsed on top of her as his seed started to pour out. Even with most of his body going limp though, his hips certainly kept on bucking the whole time he was shooting. Tetra had heard that it was tough for men to go more than once in a session, yet she could feel that Link would just keep on cumming as if nothing happened. She gave him a congratulatory pat on the back as the pleasantly mushy warmth filled her loins

"That's it. Bust a nut for me," she petted him.

"Oh man," Link groaned through the final spurts, "Did I really just do that?"

"I think you just did," she teased, "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that you'd have that much in you. You're some kind of wild beast."

"You were wringing me out. I couldn't stop it," he slid out of her with a mixture of his fluids and her coating his groin.

"Well, anyway I let you have your fun, so I hope you're happy now," she chided him.

"My fun? You're the one who started all this," he objected.

"Oh, you won't know what hit you when I've had my fun," Tetra advised him, "I'll be better prepared for you next time."

"I'm looking forward to it, Tetra," he took a spot beside her, "I could go again if you needed me to."

"No, I'm clearly not up for that yet," she conceded, "Just wait a little longer you horse-dicked buffoon.

She playfully bonked him on the head when he snuggled up to her on the bed, but, despite his earlier claim, it still didn't take long for him to fall asleep next to her. Rolling over, she pulled a cover over him and her so she could do the same. As she was nodding off, she still managed to notice the tent rising in his sheets out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure how long it would take to get used to, but one thought was clear in her mind.

"I really picked myself a winner."

END


	12. Tetra's Birthday

A/N: Just some story consolidation to leave my profile less bloated

* * *

"Are you ready, Birthday Girl?" Link eagerly called into Tetra's cabin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she answered.

"I'd hope so! It's your birthday after all!"

She rolled her eyes at the reminder. It was her birthday, but so what? About twenty or so others had come and gone, and she simply didn't see what the big deal was. At this point the procedure had become fairly standard. She'd get sung some songs, eat some cake, and open a few presents which didn't matter much to her since she could get pretty much anything she wanted anyway. The only thing that made this one worth noting is it was the first she was having since she and Link had officially become a couple. For the last few weeks he had been promising to give her the night of her life and consistently refusing her sexual advances. He insisted that it was all so he could be at his best, and now she was ready to find out what that actually meant.

"Are you going to get on with the grand unveiling or not? After almost a month of waiting the last thing I'm feeling now is patience."

Link poked his head through the door to see Tetra sitting with her arms crossed and a slight scowl. Before she became any more frustrated, he entered to reveal his almost nude muscular form with the only piece of clothing he was wearing being a green pair of bikini briefs. He flicked his clean but unkempt hair back, and flexed in a variety of poses to show of the work he had done on his body. Muscle definition was evident on him from head to toe. It wasn't so excessive as to seem unnatural but more than enough to get Tetra's nearly undivided attention. The only distraction was the way his manhood stretched out the pair of bikini briefs in a way that would be viewed as tasteless on a public beach. Despite this, her experience told her he was still flaccid.

"How do you like it?" he boasted, shaking his hips

"Very um... flashy," she felt some heat rising through her face.

"I figured that's what you'd be into. You've always been very daring."

"Yes, it's very nice," she looked him over one more time

"And it's all for you tonight," he sat down beside her, "I want you to take it easy and have as much fun as you want."

"Then stop talking and start undressing me."

"Anything for you on your special day."

Link wasted no time moving to rid her of her shirt and pants. As he worked her outer layers of clothing Tetra started to work her arms around his upper body. She sampled his lean back muscles in her hand while he got her down to just her underwear. Once he was done undressing her, he moved in to take a feel for her body as well. With their arms tangled together, the pair leaned in to lock their lips together as well. While this wasn't anything new for them, Link quickly stirred things up with an unusually aggressive move by slipping his right hand into her panties in the middle of their kiss. Tetra released a surprised gasp into his mouth before briefly pulling away.

"What was that all about?" she asked

"I said tonight was all for you and meant it."

"Well aren't you quite the commanding one? What did you have in mind?"

He answered by lying her down on her back and planting himself on top her of her. His face was lined up with her damp crotch as was hers with his

"I want you to do nothing but to enjoy yourself."

Link slipped her panties partway down her thighs and went straight to town on her loins with his face. The time she had gone without sex before this was evident in how wet she was from his minor touching earlier. His tongue lapped up the moisture before diving into her entrance. Tetra's body tightened under Link's ministrations on her groin. Her aroma was especially intoxicating to him after so long without it. Up until this point he had only thought about her pleasure, but through her scent and flavor her arousal began to rub off on him. Tetra was so sensitive at this point that she knew her first orgasm would be a quick one but just as she was about to cum she finally took notice of Link's crotch hanging above her and the transformation taking place. His penis swelled within the confines of his briefs and Tetra got a perfect view of the way the outline of his manhood stretched out the material in desperate search of an exit.

Watching him grow triggered memories of his heat, his firmness, taste, and texture within her, but her first orgasm suddenly washed over her before her mind could tell her body to do anything about it. She writhed under its sensations with not just satisfaction but a growing want for her man. Once her body calmed down, Tetra attempted to grab Link's waistband to return the favor, but the hero hopped off of the bed just before her fingers could make contact.

"Where ya goin'?" she whined as the object of her desires moved just out of her reach.

"That was just me getting warmed up. I've still got more that I want to to do."

"You look plenty warmed up as it is," she commented on his erection.

"No, no, he's not quite ready to come out yet. At least let me try giving you a back massage. I learned they can be really relaxing at that spa I visited."

"Fine, go ahead," she rolled over.

Link got back onto the bed and took a seat on top of her tanned thighs to give himself the best angle possible to work on her back with. She was still a little tense from earlier but immediately seemed to relax when his hands gripped onto her shoulders. As he worked his way down her body totally relaxed beneath him, but, while her pressure eased up, his only intensified.

For him too it had been far too long since they had been together like this. Working his way down her back only made him more transfixed on her figure. Her curves mesmerized him as he could freely run his hands along them. It was all becoming too much for his poor bikini briefs to take. He had done his best to pick a pair with enough flexibility to accommodate him, but only being presented with Tetra herself could get him this hard. His manhood continued to valiantly fight for its freedom inch by inch until its head finally forced its way out of his waistband. With a shrug Link calmly accepted his defeat.

"You win Tetra," he admitted, "I just can't hold it in with you around."

"Is that so?" Tetra slyly turned her head back at him.

With a single, swift move Link rid himself of his own undergarment and sat on the bed just as naked as she was. Just looking at him told her how much pressure he was under. His erection was just as impressive as she remembered, but it was much more fired up than usual. Pre-cum had already started forming on the tip and it bobbed in the air in rhythm with his heartbeat. The last time she'd seen him this excited was their very first night together. She could only imagine how much cum he had saved up

Now feeling a great sense of freedom and relief, Link resumed his massage with renewed vigor. He leaned in much closer to her and worked on her sides with much more force than before. On top of the enhanced sensation from Link's stronger motions Tetra also came to enjoy the heat and texture of his penis resting against her rear. His rigid manhood always made a wonderful match with her pleasant softness and he was unable to resist the urge to grind himself against her while continuing to work his way up and down her backside.

While Tetra was certainly enjoying the feeling of his hands on her back and his erection on her butt, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She certainly appreciated his efforts, but this was all getting a bit too passive for her. Just from his grinding she could feel all the energy built up in his member and was growing more impatient waiting for her chance to do something with it. Eventually her captain's instincts took over and pushed her to slip her way out from beneath him

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Link asked with genuine concern but hidden disappointment in having his grinding session interrupted

"No, I'm enjoying it plenty, but I've got my limit."

"Limit?"

"On how long I can let you wave that beast around without letting me have a taste."

"But I wanted this to be about making you feel good instead of you pleasuring me like always."

"Who said anything about making you feel good?" Tetra started to assert her authority. She pushed him back into an upright position so that she could move in on her target, "All I said is that I wanted a taste."

Getting his manhood back into her hands was even more satisfying than she had expected. Her eyes locked with his while she sampled the scent that had eluded her for weeks.

"I insist on sucking you off simply because I enjoy it. Just like I enjoy your smell."

Tetra bent over so that her lips were centimeters from his cock.

"Your flavor"

She stuck out her tongue and pressed it against his shaft.

"Your length."

Link shuddered as she made a single lick from the base to the head of his penis.

"Your girth."

Her tongue made its way around his head to clean up the pre-cum that had gathered.

"Your hardness, your warmth, your virility, it's the only gift I need to make today worthwhile."

"Um... Thanks? You're welcome?"

Instead of waiting for Link to come up with any sort of proper response, Tetra decided she had already given him enough time and dived down onto her birthday treat. She started out taking the top half into her lips while using her hand to work the rest of his dick. Looking at him she had her hunches, but now that she had him in her grasp she could tell that he was different than on other days. The throbbing in her fist was stronger than she was used to, and he was just a bit thicker than she remembered as indicated by her difficulty connecting her fingers around him. Her tongue was surprised greatly by the rate that his pre-cum was leaking out and mixing together with her own saliva. She wasn't sure exactly how or why he had gotten like this but was too enamored with his superb taste to care.

Link still wasn't sure exactly what was in that "medicine" he picked up from the Forest Haven, but he was certainly impressed with how well they were working. His penis had become so sensitive he felt like he was going to melt in her mouth, and he could feel a heavy load building up in his loins. The way she so gleefully continued to lick and slurp on his meat wasn't too bad either. Even so, he still wanted her pleasure to take priority, so he reached over and stuck a finger back into her womanhood. However, his sudden penetration would not be enough to distract her from work as her lips clamped down on him like a vacuum. The pressure only served to engorge his manhood further and test the limits of her jaw's flexibility

"I love having a boyfriend with something like this," she sighed after releasing him to take a breath, "Now you had better not have been jerking off behind my back. I want you to give me a good drink."

"That was the idea," he chuckled as she began sucking harder than ever. His abdominal muscles began to tense under the pressure of his approaching orgasm. Even while continuing to play with her opening he couldn't resist the urge to place his free hand on the back of her head.

Link's breathing picked up with his sperm ready to burst free at any moment, and he could feel that there was going to be a lot of it. The twitching and swelling in Tetra's mouth made this apparent to her as well. She tenderly cradled his balls in hopes of helping along, but even they felt a little heftier than usual. With precum still continuing to pour out she could only wonder how much the real thing would yield. His hand on her head squeezed down harder as he did his best to hold out under her ministrations. A fire was raging in his loins, Link did what he could to fight it off if only to let Tetra enjoy herself for a few extra seconds, but, in spite of his efforts, his limits still made themselves known.

He attempted to whimper something resembling a warning for Tetra, but it did little good as his ejaculation began with overwhelming strength. It was unlike anything either of them could recall. Link felt as if every muscle in his body was working to pump out his load while it took all Tetra had for her to keep up. Her gentle massaging of his scrotum helped to keep his sperm flowing. The hero trembled under the force of his orgasm while, on her end, the princess trembled from the incredible amount of his seed being fired into her throat. The taste and scent were immeasurably rich and it was so thick she could almost chew on it. With Link's hand still in between her legs, the contact with her clitoris was enough to push her into her second climax. Finally letting him out of her mouth, Link still had enough spunk left to get a shot on her face. After a flood of groans, the pair collapsed onto one another in a huffing mess.

"What in the world... was that?" Tetra wiped off some of his excess seed from her lips, "What have you been up to?"

"All I did was change my diet a little. I was told it would let me go as many times as I needed to."

"Just a little huh? That doesn't look very little to me."

Fueled by the potent combination of forbidden herbs and his own lust for Tetra's body, Link's manhood refused to stand down. After slightly going limb on glance at Tetra's curves sent it back to full eyed it down intensely now that she was becoming aware of the nature of the fight she had on her hands.

"Umm... so what did you want to do next?" Link interrupted her stare-down with his penis.

"Fine," she shrugged, "Show me what you've got."

Tetra laid down on her side with her head rested in her left hand. She use her right hand to lift up her leg and spread herself out for him.

"I want to see just how hard you're ready to fuck me. Pound away as much as you want and feel free to keep going until you blow," she instructed him.

Link went wide-eyed for a brief moment. He wasn't sure he could ever recall her offering him the dominant position so easily and openly. She must have been really impressed with how he had done up until now. Taking her cue, he wrapped his arms around her raised right leg. The feeling of her smooth sking against him only further intensified his own desires. His erection started to twitch and drip more precum as it slowly approached Tetra's opening. This did not escape her notice and prompted her face to light up with anticipation. She bit down on her lower lip when its bulbous head made contact with the moist entrance. Link could swear she was tighter than before while Tetra blamed it on him having grown a bit, but after some brief resistance from her insides Link used her leg as leverage to bury himself fully within her.

A few curses broke out of Tetra's lips while Link exhaled loudly as each felt the heat from the other rush through them. Not being used to being the one on top, it actually took Link a few seconds to remember that he was the one that had to start moving. At first he carefully eased himself in an out of her to get used to the motion. Just the light rocking of his hips was enough to cause her to bury her face in the bed sheets. She felt as if his dick was reshaping her innards with each movement he made. Link soon came to feel quite comfortable in his position and turn his light rocking into actual thrusts. Seeing Tetra struggling to contain her own pleasure only served to turn him on even more as Tetra learned from feeling his cock somehow getting even harder inside her

"mmffff, mw md mmrr mmk mt mo mmaat?" was all she managed to moan into the bed.

Despite her muffled words, Link had a pretty good hunch what she said, and the tightening feeling in and around his penis only served to confirm it. Using little extra strength, he was now moving the entire length of his shaft in and out of her in rhythm. Along with the sound of their heavy breathing was now the sound of his balls slapping against her as he pounded away. He was really loving the feeling of closeness that doing her from this position gave him. So much of his skin was in direct contact with hers, and her trembling beneath him indicated how yet another orgasm was sending bursts of pleasure throughout her being. With his penis knocking against her innermost areas, Tetra's orgasms were nothing compared to the load Link was readying for her, and he anticipated it almost as much as she did.

"I've already cum twice so there's no need for you to hold back in there," she slightly lifted her head to advise him.

Her words alerted him to just how many sensations were rushing through his manhood. The more strength and speed he put into his movement, the more Tetra's pussy seemed eager to hold him tighter as if to dare him to go even faster. The wet and mushy feeling of her cavern complemented his fiery hardness perfectly. His entire lower half was throbbing with the need for release. Thanks to his rapid movement and heightened sensitivity, a few more thrusts were all he was going to need. He clenched his teeth together and held onto her as tighy as he could to prepare himself. Despite his silence the telltale swelling inside her was the only hint Tetra needed about what was coming. After that it was one, two, and boom for his climax to hit with swift and decisive force.

Link's loins were going crazy as his balls eagerly emptied into the girl beneath him. Tetra was accustomed to the spasms that accompanied one of her hero's loving creampies, but what she wasn't used to was the rate at which his seed was overflowing from her womanhood and running down her thigh. She always knew deep down that her family line depended on her one day bearing children but having ropes and ropes of sperm fired into her like this went beyond anything she had ever considered. Whatever Link had done to get himself ready to do this, this was certainly much more fertility than any one woman was meant to handle, but when she looked up to see his eyes fixated on her while continuing to cum, it made her feel sincerely grateful to be on the receiving end of his ejaculation.

"Oh wow..." was all Link could muster after releasing her upon finishing his own release. The intense feelings of his orgasm made him borderline delirious for a brief instant. He allowed his penis to plop out of her, and slightly gaped at the puddle it had created between her legs.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you how I wanted it," Tetra chided him and pulled herself back up, "You're not done yet anyway. It's time for me to get my turn."

"I figured," he sighed with relief, "Being on top is too much work for a lazy guy like me. You can take over from here."

"You'll have to get it back up again, but I'm sure that's no trouble for you."

He responded by taking his drooping manhood into his hand, but before he could do anything Tetra grabbed onto his wrist.

"Allow me."

She removed his hand and wrapped her own fingers around his shaft instead. With her thumb just below the head and her fingers kneading the flesh, Link's dick responded very quickly to her work. It quickly outgrew what one of her hands would be able to cover, but Link added one of his own larger hands to cover the extra space while she focused on the head. After amusing herself by playing with his erection for about a minute, Tetra allowed Link to lie back to give her the space that she needed to get started.

Since she already had one round in the books and plenty of moisture accumulated, it was fairly simple work for Tetra to get Link back inside of her. Her insides were more than eager to once again take on the outline of his rigid manhood. Instead of riding him upright like normal though, Tetra leaned forward and allowed herself to come down so that her torso came in contact against his. Shushing him with a finger to the lips before he could make any comment on her actions, she wrapped her arms around him so that their bodies would be pressed even more tightly together. Once she started to rock her hips across his length, she began to cuddle sweetly up to him as well. The well placed combination of the two managed to get Link's penis twitching enough for Tetra to notice.

"Just as I thought," Tetra smugly remarked, "You really are a sucker for this kind of crap."

Link pouted slightly at her teasing before noticing how heavy her breathing was.

"But I guess that goes for both of us, huh?" he looked her straight in the eyes

"Seems that way to me," she agreed before finally going down for a kiss.

Their lips had little trouble finding the perfect way to fit one another just as their lower halves had. Link's arms made their way off of the bed to begin roaming freely along Tetra's slim. upper body. Her back and stomach were in excellent shape as a result on her constant exercise as a pirate with a disciplined suntan. The only noticeable fat on her was in her surprisingly well developed for such a tomboy. He was happy to go in for a squeeze and watch her face when her gave her nipples an easy twist. Ultimately though, his hands would have to wander lower to make it to his favorite spot. They weaved around her sides and deceptively wide hips hips to take a vigorous grip on his favorite pair of cheeks. Tetra's ass had just the right amount of meat to be impressive without negatively impacting its shape and more than enough space for his excited hands to roam.

"This has certainly gotten nicer since I saw it last," he gave her rear a loving pat.

"You're not the only one with something big below the belt," she giggled and kissed him again.

She let out a sharp hum into his mouth as she focused on the shape of his erection inside as she slid her hips along. When she took him into all the way to his balls, the pulsing from the blood rushing through his penis made her feel faint. Almost ready to fall over from the pleasure, Tetra had to put her hands on Link's shoulders to support herself while continuing to move. Even so, she ventured on towards her next orgasm rapidly approaching. Link was getting closer and closer to cumming as well. The beating in his manhood kept getting stronger with him so close to the end of her canal. His grasp on her butt tightened with the tension in his loins building.

"You about ready to cum?" she inquired despite having a pretty good idea from the sensations inside her.

"Yeah..." he managed to murmur.

"Don't feel bad about going first. I'll be right behind you."

Having gotten Tetra's approval, Link's hips made a few quick bucks up against girl on top of him. By using his hands to push her directly down onto his dick, he forced his way in as far as her body would allow. With his entire penis engulfed and her cervix rife with anticipation, Link hit his climax with an audible groan and started pouring another load into her core. Not even sure if it should be possible for Link to have this much cum left, the heat spreading through her abdomen and the feeling his penis thrashing about in the thralls of his orgasm, Tetra began cumming mere seconds later. She allowed her head to rest on his chest while the energy rushing from his cock through her insides ran its course. They cuddled up again briefly before being distracted by the sudden ringing of Tetra's wall clock.

"Well, would you look at that?" Tetra observed, "Midnight. That means by birthday's over."

"Did you like your present? he asked sweetly.

"Five orgasms? I suppose it was alright," she replied with a hint of sarcasm, "You'll have to at least tell me a bit more about whatever it was that you took to do this."

"That's just because you're so cute and sexy," he gave her a hug.

"Sorry, but my birthday's over. There's no need to continue..." she paused, "Unless you really want to. Just for fun"

The sparkle in his eye and phallus expanding against her leg was the only answer she needed to her proposal.

"Fine, fine I see how it is, but after some rest. I've still got that obnoxious music running through my head."

With that, Tetra released her weight and dozed off in Link's loving arms. His hand started stroking her hair when she started snoring before he wound up falling asleep himself. Even if her birthday was over, the time spent with him would always be special to her.


End file.
